Adicción
by Marlenvillegas
Summary: Ella tenia que olvidarlo, sacarlo de su mente, su vida y haría lo que fuera para arrancar a Sasuke Uchiha de su corazón. Aunque recurriera a métodos dañinos para la salud, ya no quería ver su rostro en el de otro ya no gritaría su nombre al llegar al orgasmo. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Adicción

Era una fría y lluviosa mañana, despertó debido al frío que recorrió su cuerpo aun con los ojos cerrados busco una manta para cubrirse, tocando partes de la cama sin encontrar nada solo el cuerpo caliente de su acompañante abrió sus hermosos ojos jade y los tallo con sus manos y después observó al chico que dormía boca abajo a su lado, estaba tapado con una manta de la cintura para abajo y la espalda descubierta, era un chico muy apuesto pelirrojo un cuerpo espectacular musculoso y alto tal ves el sueño de cualquier chica, pero no el de ella, maldijo para ella pues odiaba que el se quedará en su casa después de tener sexo, el siempre se iba después de acostarse con ella y al día siguiente ella podía sentirse miserable a solas sin que nadie la viera, pues jamas se derrumbaba en presencia de nadie.

Tomo una manta y se cubrió, ella también se encontraba desnuda, se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café, mientras esperaba se sentó el comedor, sobre el vio que había una pequeña bolsa transparente con unas pastillas dentro solo se limitó a mirarlas, esa era la causa por la que Sasori se encontraba con ella.

Una buena follada a cambio de sus "caramelos".

Si, el era su diler, le vendía droga pero cuando ella no conseguía dinero para pagar, le pagaba con su cuerpo no era una idea que le agradará mucho rebajarse a eso solo por conseguir drogas, pero no importaba mucho pues a ella le servía para olvidar.

Y de nuevo la imagen de sus ojos negros acudieron a sus pensamientos, su recuerdo sentado frente a ella con una sonrisa cínica y burlona, sacudió la cabeza cerro los ojos con fuerza queriendo sacar esa imagen de su mente, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

Tomo la bolsa y saco una pastilla iba a tomarla cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasori la miraba recargado sobre la pared, no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había levantado.

\- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para meterte pastillas?

\- Cállate bastardo, es hora de que te vallas no te quiero en mi casa

\- Eso no pensabas anoche, si mal no recuerdo me pedías más y yo te complací y así me pagas eras una mala niña sakurita tendré que darte unas nalgadas por mal agradecida

\- Largo de mi casa imbécil ya tuviste lo que querías ahora largo

-Vamos sakura se está cayendo el cielo, no me puedo ir, además el clima es perfecto para estar todo el día en la cama con mi cliente favorito, anda vamos a la cama y te haré cambiar ese mal humor.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la pastilla de la mano y la puso en su boca, la beso, le quitó la manta que la cubría y se quitó la que el mismo tenía, la cargo y ella enredo su piernas en la cintura de el, Sasori la recargo sobre la pared y entre el beso le paso la pastilla a sakura, bajo su mirada y acaricio sus pechos, los lamio, mordió y exito, hasta hacer que sakura gimiera de placer.

La tomaría ahí mismo sobre el comedor y en todas partes. Sasori era un maldito animal sexual, que jamas se saciaba, el podía cumplir cualquier fantasía que ella tuviera incluso podía ver por un segundo la cara de Sasuke en la suya, solo por un momento podría ver a su amado tormento deseandola.

No le importaba revolcarse con cualquier idiota, no le importaba que la llamarán zorra, o que era una cualquiera le daba igual nada de eso la dañaba o la lastimaba, no le importaba lo que la gente pensará lo único que quería era dejar de amar.

Necesitaba odiarlo desesperada mente olvidar como le habían roto el corazón, como la había traicionado, destruir cualquier recuerdo de el, enterrarlo en su pasado, dar vuelta a la página, que dejará de estar presente en su cabeza. El le había enseñado que todas las estupideces de cuento de hadas no existen, que eso era solo un cuento barato que inventaban para llevar a las mujeres idiotas a la cama, ella había caído en esa trampa y se arrepentía cada día. Se maldecía por haberse enamorado de un perfecto patán que solo quería cogersela y dejarla tirada.

Para eso eran sus "caramelos" para amortiguar el dolor, para sacar a Sasuke Uchiha de su mente.

Y lo haría no a cualquier costo.


	2. Chapter 2

Adicción 2

El ruido de los trates la despertó. Molesta se quejo, era demasiado temprano para que estuviera molestando ¿Acaso eso era lo que quería? No dejarla dormir iba a golpearlo en la cara si seguía haciendo ruido.

Escucho como algo de vidrio callo al suelo, tomo una manta y le levantó furiosa.

Bajo a la cosina y ahí lo vio recogiendo los restos de vidrio. El la miro parada junto a él, molesta.

-Lo siento no quise despertarte, solo quería preparar el desayuno.

\- Pensé que dormiría el resto del día ya que no me dejaste dormir anoche, si sigues así te iras

\- Vamos sakurita no me echarías, soy demasiado bello para salir así a la calle alguna mujer me robaría y me violaría y vivirías triste sin mi

\- Dejate de dramas Uchiha, solo recoge lo que tiraste y prepárame café

\- Que mandona eres, pero lo are solo porque soy un amors

Sakura se fue a la sala, prendió el televisor, miro desde ahí al Uchiha con la mirada baja y los puños apretados.

\- Comadreja ven aquí

El avanzó hacia ella se sentó a su lado, sakura se levantó y se sentó encima de el, con cada pierna a su lado. Tomo su barbilla y levantó su rostro, tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos sus aliento olía a alcohol y tenía el labio roto. El quiso desviar su mirada de ella, pero sakura no se lo permitió, tomo su rostro sus manos lo vio directo a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual el correspondió y después de eso se abrazaron, el empezó a llorar en su hombro y ella solo lo consolaba, cuando el llanto comenzó a cesar lo miro de nuevo.

\- Dime que paso

\- La vi con otro

Sakura se lo imaginaba, el solo se ponía hacia por ella, ella era su único mal, solo por eso se había puesto tan ebrio.

Ella lo había recogido en la madrugada del bar.

Flash back

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando su movil comenzó a sonar, molesta por haber interrumpido su sueño contesto sin ver quien llamaba

\- Hola?

\- Señorita Haruno?

\- Si soy yo que pasa

-Lamento molestarla a estas horas, pero el señor Uchiha me dijo que solo podía llamarla a usted para que lo recogiera, el se encuentra muy ebrio y no quiere llamar a ningún taxi para llevarlo a casa, me dio su teléfono para llamarla

\- Deacuerdo, en donde esta el

\- En el bar akatsuki se encuentra en...

\- Si si si ya se donde queda voy para allá.

Y colgó -Voy a matarlo- se levantó y solo se puso unos tenis, traía puesto unos pequeños shorts rojos y una camisa de tirantes blanca marcada al cuerpo, tomo su móvil y su billetera y salió de su casa.

No tardó mucho en tomar un taxi y llegar al bar, para su parecer parecía más un burdel que un bar. Al entrar avía grandes cuadros de mujeres voluptuosas, luces sillones de terciopelo rojos y chicas bailando casi desnudas en las mesas para llamar la atención de los hombres, había una pista de baile, una barra donde servían los tragos todo el establecimiento era negro con detalles rojos.

Sakura ya conocía el lugar pues para itachi era un lugar frecuente y cuando el se pasaba de ebrio ella lo recogía, se dirigió a la escalera de caracol que llegaba al segundo piso que era la zona vip, ahí era donde itachi estaba, rápidamente lo encontró, en una de las mesas más cerca con una botella en la mano viendo a una joven que le bailaba sobre la mesa prácticamente mostrándole los senos. Llego a la mesa itachi la miro e inmediatamente dejo de prestarle atencion a la chica que bailaba, la cual se molesto porque el puso toda su atención en sakura, itachi se levantó, la abrazo y le plantó un beso en los labios, sakura lo apartó molesta no estaba de humor para sus juegüitos y lo tomo de la mano para salir de ahí, pero itachi forcejeaba y no podía con el.

\- Vamos ahora mismo

\- Hohoo! Mi linda sakurita vamos a quedarnos toma un trago

\- Dije que nos vamos ahora

-Parece que tu nena, es una aburrida

Le dijo obito, un amigo de itachi que estaba igualmente ebrio - Vamos nena ven a divertirte que te parece si nos vallas un poco hee - le dijo ofreciéndole una cerveza.

Pero Sakura no la tomo, miro a itachi que se rehusaba a irse. Solo se le ocurrió una forma de sacarlo de ahí.

\- Itachi cariño deja a esa pelos de chicle y quédate con migo siii - le dijo la rubia que bailaba en la mesa, -vamos ven y diviértete con migo-

Sakura se puso frente a itachi, lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo hacia ella, lo beso y todos los miraban extrañados pues sakura no acostumbraba dar esa clase de afecto en publico

\- Ven comadreja vamos a jugar tu y yo solos

Itachi solo atino a sonreír y abrazo a sakura, ella lo llevo hacia la escalera para salir del lugar

\- Deja algo para los demás, tienes que compartir ese bombón- grito deidara otro amigo de itachi y sakura solo le levando el dedo de la mano en señal de ofensa.

Salieron del bar y sakura lo llevo a su casa.

Fin flash back

El la abrasó con fuerza y la miro y junto sus frentes

\- Lamento haberte despertado

\- Esta bien, pero la siguiente te pateare el trasero

\- Deacuerdo, por cierto ¿por cierto porque tengo el labio reventado? Tan fogosa estuviste anoche?

\- Claro que no es que anoche que trate de bajarte del auto, estabas casi dormido, no te podía, al tratar de cerrar la puerta casi resbaló sin querer te solté y caíste, besaste el piso, casi pensé que te habías quebrado un diente

Dijo sakura riendo

\- Como te atreviste a dejarme caer y dañar este hermoso rostro, eres una mala amiga.

\- Fue sin querer- Decía ella sin parar de reir-

-Valla que graciosita eres

Y se levantó, dejando caer a sakura de nalgas

-oye idiota que haces

\- Nada solo voy a preparar café

Y huyó a la cosina antes de que sakura lo golpeara.

Comenzaron a comer lo que itachi había preparado, pero el estaba más serio de lo normal.

Sakura sabia que seguía triste, esa mujer le había roto el corazón y cuando el la veía se alteraba sobremanera. Le dolía ver así a su amigo, lo estimaba mucho y no quería que sufriera.

\- Estas bien comadreja?

\- Si claro, no te preocupes

Se acercó a ella y la beso,

\- Para Uchiha, no es momento-

\- Vamos sakurita te necesito -

Y seguío besándola, la tomo de la cintura e hizo que se levantará de la silla y la recostó sobre la mesa, se posicionó sobre ella sin aplastarla, ella quiso apartarlo, pero no pudo, el tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre la cabeza de ella y con una mano se las sujeto con fuerza para que no escapara, con la mano libre que quedaba metió su mano bajo el short y las bragas, llegando hasta su intimidad, rogándole con la punta de las yemas mientras que besaba su cuello.

Ella empezó a suspirar, itachi conocía a la perfección a sakura, sabía que hacer para ecxitarla y hacerla perder el control, pero esta ves sakura se estaba resistiendo.

\- Itachi por favor no - pudo decir entre gemidos ya muy estaba mojada y no quería ceder

\- Sakura por favor necesito seas ella, lo necesito con urgencia, mira como me tienes

E hizo que mirara la carpa que se había formado en su pantalón

\- Además se que tu también te mueres de ganas- le dijo metiendo sus dedos en su vagina haciendo que ella emitiera un sonoro gemido, el le quitó la blusa, se desciso de su brazier dejando expuestos su pechos y rápidamente metió uno a su boca y con la mano masajeaba otro pezon, sakura solo arqueaba la espalda ante el placer y se dio por vencida una, le quitó la camisa y acaricio su espalda. Se deshicieron de sus ropas y comenzaron el acto.

El le recordaba tanto a Sasuke, eran tan diferentes pero físicamente era casi iguales, los dos se odiaban, no se hablaban mucho solo tenían algo en común los dos se habían acostado con ella y los dos se habían enamorado de la misma mujer, karin.

No sabia que tenía ella que había hecho que dos hermanos se pelearán por ella y después romperles el corazón de una manera que ambos sufrían locamente por ella.

Sakura e itachi apaciguaban su dolor uno con el otro pero al mismo tiempo recordaban a su amor fallido. Así era esa relación entre ellos.

Ellos no eran una pareja solo aparentaba serlo, en publico ellos fingían ser novios, pero en realidad eras los mejores amigos. Tenían sexo si, pero solo era sexo por culpa, ellos veía en la cara del otro a su ser amado ella miraba a Sasuke y el veía a karin.

Ellos solo querían dejar de amar, olvidar a quienes los habían traicionado, quería demostrar que eran fuertes y que no podía lastimarlos que no les afectaba. Pero solos podían llorar uno con el otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Adicción 3

Furia

Era todo lo que podía sentir, lo primero que llego a su mente al ver como llegaba a ese lugar, había arruinado toda su noche

Maldita sea

Como es que esa zorra podía hacer que le hirviera la sangre.

Sabia porque estaba ahí, la única razón por la que ella se paraba en ese lugar de mala muerte era Itachi.

El bastardo de itachi estaba ebrio y ella fue a recogerlo, le molestaba de manera en que no podía explicar, no había razón para estar así, el no la amaba, ni siquiera sentía afecto por ella solo había sido un acoston más, otra que había pasado por su cama, pero por alguna razón enfurecía cuando la veía con el.

La detectó en cuanto entro y no era difícil identificar ese cabello rosa.

Se veía exquisita tan sencilla como solo ella podía ser lo, solo llevaba unos shorts y una pequeña blusa que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas, se veía molesta, la miro asta que ella subió al segundo piso.

Maldición estaba ahí por su hermano

\- ¿Acaso a el le gustaban sus sobras? ¿No podía conseguir otras chicas alas que el no so hubiera era cogido? ¿Porque ella era novia de su hermano? ¿Que no ella decía que lo amaba?-

Se dio un golpe mental al preguntarse todo eso, que le importaba a el con quien se acostaba sakura, total el ya había conseguido lo que quería, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, a el no le importaba.

El solo quería a las mujeres solo por una cosa, lo único para lo que servían, Sexo.

Y vaya que tenía, cualquier mujer se le ponía en bandeja de plata, no tenía ni porque esforzarse todas besaban el piso por el que pasaba y sakura no era la excepción.

La vio cuando bajaba cargando a su hermano, como odiaba a ese maldito idiota.

Veía como ella batallaba con itachi para poder guiarlo y caminar, mientras que itachi le tocaba los senos.

Como quiso golpearlo en la cara por tocarla de esa manera. Pero que demonios estaba pensando que itachi hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, a el no le importaba.

Tomo una a botella te tequila le dio un buen trago y fijo su mirada en la chica que bailaba en la pista, ella lo miraba y coqueteaba con el mientras bailaba con sensualidad. El le hizo una seña de que fuera hacia el.

Fue hacia el encargado del bar y le pido una habitación para el y su acompañante, era lo que le gustaba de ese lugar no tenía que ir lejos a follar pues contaba con habitaciones disponibles para que cualquiera tuviera sexo sin tener que salir.

Tomo a la chica y la arrojó sobre la cama ella solo se cómodo y se empezó a desvestir y empezaron el acto. No pensaría en su hermano, ni en la zorra de sakura. Pero de pronto la imagen de karin vino a su mente.

Azotó la puerta, y se fue directo a su cuarto, tiro la mochila y empezó a desvestirse para ponerse algo más cómodo, se sentó sobre la cama y puso sus manos sobre su cabello. Había sido un largo día quería ducharse.

Necesitaba relajarse su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, tenia deberes en la empresa de su padre que aunque no trabajaba oficialmente en ella, tenia responsabilidades, tenia exámenes, tareas, y la maldita de karin tentandolo.

Perra

Esa maldita lo hacía como quería, el era el gran sasuke Uchiha, no tenía que hacer lo que quisiera una zorra barata, pero esa maldita tenia algo que impedía razonar.

\- Acaso aun la amaba?- NO ella no merecía el amor de nadie, ella solo le daba placer y nada más.

Karin era chica de cabellos rojos, cuerpo de infarto, grandes senos, piernas largas, curvas pronunciadas, una mirada llena de sensualidad.

Ella había sido su gran amor, habían sido novios por más de un año, era la única que no se moría por el, que no lo seguía a todas partes, eso era lo primero que llamó su atención, era segura de si misma independiente, lista alguien que sabía lo que quería, se había enamorado de ella, jamas había sentido nada igual por alguien.

Pero con el tiempo ella se volvió más distante, ya no era la misma.

El sentía que era su culpa pues no era como los demás, cursis, detallista, romántico, no daba muchas pruebas de afecto, pensó que el la estaba alejando, pensó en esforzarse y cambiar.

Y después todo se vino abajo, la descubrió con otro hombre y no cualquiera, la muy zorra se metió con su hermano mayor, el que un día quiso y admiro.

Esos desgraciados le vieron la cara y se burlaron de el y eso fue lo que más le dolió, su propio hermano con la mujer que amaba.

Ella le rompió el corazón, lo destruyó y le enseñó que las mujeres son unas malditas traicioneras y su hermano le enseñó que no podía confiar en nadie.

Desde ese día se volvió frío, amargo y sin corazón. Ellos le quitaron las esperanzas de ser feliz.

Y es que habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo su hermano tuvo que meterse con karin, jamas vio venir eso, jamas pensó que su propia sangre lo traicionaría de esa manera, y desde entonces lo odiaba.

Itachi siempre obtenía lo que quería, era un maldito genio, siempre era el mejor en cualquier cosa que hiciera, era el hijo predilecto, el favorito de su padre, el orgullo de la familia, siempre opacado a Sasuke.

Y aunque sasuke se esforzaba itachi siempre lo superaba, vivía bajo su sombra teniendo el rechazo de su propio padre, pero jamás sintió odio o rencor hacia el.

Alguna vez sasuke tuvo el cariño de su madre era la única que lo amaba, lo trataba con amor y respeto, jamas lo hacía sentir inferior, para ella sus hijos eran iguales.

Mikoto murió años atrás.

Fue un gran golpe para la familia y sobre todo para su padre, pues después de eso cambio a tal grado que ya no lo reconocía.

Sasuke se sentía tan solo, su padre no de daba el consuelo que necesitaba, solo su hermano lo ayudo, compartieron juntos su dolor. Por eso cuando lo descubrió con ella sintió una puñalada en la espalda, jamas lo hubiera esperado de el.

Ya no creía en nada no podía confiar en nadie.

Después de todo karin lo busco, pidiendo que regresará con ella, que solo se dedicaría a hacerlo feliz y que le compensaría por todo.

Sasuke la rechazo muchas veces, quería despreciar la pero ella se las arreglaba para hacerlo ceder y terminaban revolcándose en la cama o en cualquier sitio, ella lograba seducirlo. Al finalizar el acto el se sentía humillado, tenia orgullo pero alado de ella su preciado orgullo terminaba pisoteado. Quería humillarla, herirla hacerla sentir una mierda que no valía nada, pero al final el era el que se sentía de esa manera.

Depronto el ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, sabía que era Itachi, pues su padre estaba de viaje de negocios y los empleados no entraban por la puerta principal.

Escucho como subía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Tal ves dormirá todo el día, tal ves ella no lo había dejado dormir, tal ves se la cogio día y noche y esta exhausto-

Pensó todo eso, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Odiaba a todo el mundo se odiaba por caer en la tentación que le provoca karin, en pensar en sakura, en los gestos que hacía cuando el estaba cerca de el, como es que podía pensar en karin y segundos después en la molestia rosada, le enfurecía por completo que el hubiera estado con ella todo el fin de semana y que ni siquiera sakura asistiera a clases.

Su vida era un completo desastre. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, se dirigió al baño, terminó de desvestirse y se metió a la regadera, dejó que el agua helada recorriera su cuerpo, Depronto un recuerdo acudió a su cabeza y vio una joven desnuda, cubriendo sus pechos tímidamente con su larga melena mojada, algunos cabellos pegados a su cara, podía admirar todo su cuerpo, se veía tan perfecta.

-SASUKE que haces aqui-

Grito asustada tapando de cubrirse con sus manos, el se acercó a ella sujetando sus manos

\- Pensé que querías que te tallara la espalda, te ayudaré a bañarte sakura-

La tomo de la cintura y beso desesperadamente.

Abrió los ojos y ella ya no estaba

Solo una gran ereccion que no se iría con agua helada.

Sonrrio

Ella lo molestaba hasta en sus pensamientos.

Termino de bañarse no sin antes terminar con su ereccion el mismo, salió de baño, se cambio.

Su movil sonó, era el idiota de naruto, decidió no contestar no tenía humor para nadie.

Se recostó en su cama, pensando aun en sakura, esa chica lograba meterse en su cabeza a todas horas.

\- Solo es un simple capricho- se dijo a si mismo - Tal ves si la llevo a la cama una ves más podré estar en paz-

-Eso es, solo así dejare de pensar en ella y todo pasara-

Quería convencerse de eso y es que ella era virgen cuando la tomo

\- Tal ves ahora si podré disfrutarla-

Se repetía y es que ella era virgen y no sabia que hacer en la cama, pero algo dentro de el le decía que le había encantado quitado la virginidad, había disfrutado tanto estar dentro de ella, sus gemidos, sus expresiones mientras la penetraba, pero se negaba a aceptarlo

\- Solo una ves más- se dijo convencido. Y claro que lo haría encontraría la forma de llevársela a la cama una ves más y borrar todo rastro de ella.

En cuanto a karin aun no sabia que hacer, por lo pronto lo único que podía hacer era evitarla.

Pronto empezó a sentir sueño, era muy temprano aun pero no importaba, después trataría algo para sakura.

-Más vale que te cuides niña, porque ni itachi me va a impedir tenerte rogando por mas- pensó y a los minutos se quedo dormido.

Hola se que en este capítulo no se muestra mucho y que la historia no avanza, pero quería mostrar un poco del porque sasuke e itachi se odian.

Gracias por leer si tienen alguna opinión o tal vez algo que les gustaría que estuviera en la historia me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Adicción 4

Era un hermoso día, no había llovido el sol brillaba, la gente iba y venía del trabajo, los estudiantes salían de la escuela, los niños corrían felices por la calle.

Tenía la música a todo volumen

Estaba en pijama y descalza, cantaba, bailaba por la sala, gritaba y brincaba.

Estaba feliz.

Se subió a la mesa y bailo, subió corriendo las escaleras y bajo por la baranda.

Se dirigió a la sala y brinco de un sillón a otro y tropezó, callo y se dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro pero no le importaba, ni siquiera le dolió se quedo en el suelo riéndose.

Se levantó subió a su habitación y brinco en la cama un buen rato.

Se sentía tan bien.

Se dejo caer en la cama, mientras movía los pies, se reía como loca.

Un rato después se detuvo y se quedó mirando al vacío.

Era lo bueno de vivir sola, sin nadie que la viera hacer locuras, ni nadie que la juzgará en su propia casa, le gustaba vivir sola.

No tenía a nadie.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando apenas tenía 10 años, ellos había muerto en un accidente de avión, ellos tenía un viaje de negocios y su avión se estrelló, ella se había quedado con su tía tsunade.

Ella era doctora y siempre estaba ocupada.

Sus padres no eran ricos, pero estaban bien económicamente, y la aseguraron.

Ella quedo bajo el cargo de su tía pero al cumplir 16 ella decidió mudarse ya no quería ser una carga para ella.

Ella recibía una pensión mensual y heredó la casa de sus padres con eso pagaba la escuela y lo que le faltaba, debes en cuando trabajaba en un supermercado como cajera, cuando necesitaban ayuda.

Así que estaba sola.

Ese día itachi se había ido pues se la había pasado el fin de semana con ella, pero el se fue a la universidad, pues no podía faltar, el era mayor así que no iban a la misma escuela.

Itachi siempre la llevaba a la escuela, cada día la acompañaba y la recogía a excepción de cuando tenía que ir a la empresa de su padre.

Ella decidió quedarse.

Le dijo que no estaba de ánimos para salir, así que la dejo.

Cuando se fue saco unas pastillas que Sasori le había dejado.

Éxtasis

Era lo que había consumido

Para ella era como tener amnesia, olvidaba la tristeza, el dolor, el sufrimiento, solo se quedaba con la felicidad y los buenos momentos.

Le encantaba

Tal vez era su favorita

Había consumido varías drogas pero, esa era la que más usaba.

Se levantó de la cama miro el reloj que estaba en su pared y fue hacia la sala, apago la música, subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se recostó, la pastilla empezaba a perder efecto.

Se quedo en silencio, pues sabia que itachi ya avía salido de la universidad y que tal vez iría a verla.

A los pocos minutos tocaron su puerta, pero ella no abrió, siguieron insistiendo pero ni se molesto en levantarse, de repente su móvil empezó a vibrar, miro la pantalla y el nombre de itachi apareció. No contesto

No quería verlo y es que itachi se molestaba cuando consumía drogas, se las quitaba y la regañaba como si fuera su padre, detestaba cuando el se ponía así. Pero sabía que lo hacía porque la quería, por su bien.

Pero a ella no le importaba, sus caramelos hacían que olvidará y se sentía tan bien.

Se quedo el resto de la tarde en casa.

Al anochecer recibió una llamada era konan, que la invitaba a salir, ella acepto.

Sakura no tenía amigos de verdad solo itachi, en la escuela no hablaba con nadie, los únicos conocidos eran los amigos de itachi, pero todos eran mayores, en la universidad eran el grupo de chicos más atractivos, les llamaban los akatsuki porque siempre estarán en ese bar además de que el bar le pertenecía al padre de yahiko el líder del grupo y novio de konan eran populares y codiciados por las mujeres, konan era la única mujer en el grupo.

Al ser sakura "novia" de itachi, konan rápidamente se había hecho su amiga pues decía que era aburrido estar siempre con hombres.

Se puso unos pantalones negros de mezclilla rotos de las piernas y una blusa de manga corta color verde pegada al cuerpo se puso unas zapatillas de tacón bajo negras, se trenzo el cabello de la parte de arriba era una trenza en forma de diadema y dejo el resto de su cabello suelto y unos mechones caían por sus mejillas. No se maquillo, pues no le gusta mucho hacerlo.

Tomo una chaqueta de cuero, tomo su movil y su billetera, no quería llevar bolso así que los metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ni siquiera se miro al espejo, tomo sus llaves y salió de casa.

Pidió un taxi y la llevo al centro de la ciudad a un antro donde konan la estaría esperando, había gente asiendo fila para entrar pero ella paso por delante, el guardia la reconoció enseguida la dejo pasar.

Al entrar las luces del lugar le molestaron pero pronto se acostumbro, el lugar no era muy grande pero era muy conocido, avía una gran pista de baile llena y alrededor de ella sillones, en el techo un enorme calendabro de cristal, en las paredes figuras de caras tristes y felices, como las de los teatros, al fondo el DJ con la consola, frente ala pista, la barra donde servían los tragos y bebidas los camareros Ivan y venían apurados, el lugar olía a cigarro y todos estaban en ambiente bailando.

Busco a konan con la mirada y la encontró cerca del DJ con un cigarrillo en la mano, al llegar hacia ella la saludo y se sentó junto a ella.

Konan era una chica muy guapa, un poco alta y piernas largas, una piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, tenia el pelo corto y lacio color azul que le iba muy bien, tenia una perforación bajo el labio inferior, era inteligente, amigable, pero podía ser la peor pesadilla que cualquiera que la molestara, nadie se metía con ella, Era divertida le encantaban las fiestas.

Vestía un vestido corto azul púrpura brillante, con un escote de corazón, que hacía resaltar sus pechos, zapatillas negras de tacón alto, el cabello suelto, de veia muy atractiva.

-Hola cariño como estas? -

-Bien y tu? Pensé que yahiko estaría con tigo-

-Más tarde vendrá a recogernos hoy es noche de chicas, me alegra mucho que quisieras venir-

Sakura no era la típica chica que le gustaba salir de fiesta cada fin de semana, ella prefería quedarse en casa viendo películas, tocando la guitarra o leyendo, pero todo el fin de semana se la había estado pensando en los Uchiha, así que pensó que no sería mala idea salir a divertirte un poco, y konan era excelente para distraerse.

Pidieron la primera ronda de tragos bebieron y conversaron, le gustaba salir con konan pues ella era muy divertida, siempre la hacia reír, eran pocos lo momentos en que salían solas pues ella siempre llevaba a su novio a todas partes. Tenían 4 años juntos y casi nunca se separaban, konan cuidaba mucho a su novio de las mujerzuelas, era así como konan las llamaba e igualmente yahiko cuidaba de ella pues era muy celoso.

Al poco tiempo los hombres empezaron a acercarse y ofrecerles bebidas, pero siempre los rechazaban, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

Avanzada la noche, ellas seguían bailando tenían eso en común, les encantaba bailar.

Varios chicos se les acercaban queriendo bailar con ellas, pero simplemente los ignoraban, horas después sin darse cuenta yahiko apareció a sus espaldas tomo a konan y la beso. Se puso detrás de ella y la abrasó, saludo a sakura.

\- Es hora de irnos angel-

\- No, yo quiero quedarme un poco más- suplico konan como niña pequeña.

\- Es muy tarde-

\- Solo una hora más, por favor, anda baila con migo.

Yahiko accedió, se quedaron unas horas más.

Sakura empezó a sentir que el sueño acudía a ella, miro a la pareja, se estaban besando apasionadamente, por un momento tuvo celos de ella.

Yahiko le era devoto a ella y eran muy felices, eran una pareja muy sólida, ambos tenían muchos pretendientes, muchas personas los querían separar, pero ellos se amaban, no había terceros entre ellos.

Eso era lo que ella siempre había querido, pensó que tenía a alguien que la amaba tanto como ella a el, pero todo había sido una mentira, el amor no era para ella.

Decidió que tenía que irse, así que se despido, ello quisieron llevarla, pero ella insistió en que estaba bien, konan le dijo que no la dejarían ir sola, cuando vieron que itachi se acercaba a ellos, se veía molesto.

Los saludo y les dijo que necesitaba hablar con sakura, ellos accedieron pidiéndole que la llevará a casa.

Salieron del bar en silencio, itachi estaba muy serio.

-¿Que pasa comadreja? ¿Estas bien?-

\- Nada solo vámonos- Sakura lo detuvo y se colocó frente al el

\- Dime que tienes sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa-

-QUE NO ESCUCHAS, DIJE QUE NADA- le grito tan fuerte que los que estaban a su alrededor los miraron

\- Calmate quieres, no tienes porque gritar me, Solo me preocupo por ti -

-Vamos ya no quiero hablar- y la tomo fuertemente por el brazo

\- Me estas lastimando suelta me-

Trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero no podía, itachi la jalo hacia el y la beso bruscamente, le mordió el labio tan suerte le empezó a sangrar, podía detectar el sabor metálico y salado de su sangre en la boca, quería quitarselo de encima, le propinó un golpe en el estómago con la mano libre, y solo así la Soltó.

Sakura puso su mano en la boca, miro a itachi que irradiaba odio, lo estudio detenidamente, no estaba ebrio así que no encontraba explicación para su comportamiento.

El se acercó de nuevo a ella, la tomo del cuello y la acerco a el, la beso de nuevo y le tocó un seno, sakura lo apartó nuevamente.

-¿Que ocurre sakurita acaso ya no te gusto?

-¿Porque actúas así? ¿Que demonios te pasa?-

-¿Que acaso ya no puedo besar a mi novia?

Dijo lo último como si lo escupiera, ella dio media vuelta tratando de alejarse de el, pero el la volvió a tomar por el brazo.

-¿Dime sakura? Ya no quieres estar con migo? ¿No soy suficiente para ti? -

Ella no entendía el repentino comportamiento de el, ella no le había echo nada.

-Sueltame, déjame ir, no se porque demonios te comportas de esta manera-

El la acerco más a el, la tomo de la barbilla y junto su rostro con el de ella.

Tenía una mirada enfurecida y sínica

\- ¿Que pasa ahora tengo que venderte drogas para que te acuestes con migo?

¿O cual es tu tarifa preciosa? Solo dilo sakurita-

Le dijo burlón.

Lo miro atónita, jamas la había tratado de esa manera. Era verdad lo que el de decía pero aún así de dolía, el era amigo y era lo que más le dolió.

-¿ y bien que es lo que quieres?-

Sakura le dio una fuerte cachetada, que iso que el retrocediera, dejando le la mejilla muy roja, lo empujó para que el no tuviera oportunidad de agarrarla.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero no podía correr muy rápido por las zapatillas.

Tropezó y se golpeó la frente en una Banqueta, se levantó y noto que itachi no la siguió, sintió un líquido caliente bajar por su rostro, se toco y vio que era sangre, el dolor empezó a agudizar. Se sentó una banca que estaba cerca se inclino y colocó sus manos en su cabeza, sintió a alguien que le tocaba el hombro, rápidamente levantó el rostro.

Sasori

-¿ Estas bien? -

Solo alcanzo a escuchar despues todo se volvió negro.


	5. Chapter 5

Adicción 5

Despertó de repente, se sentó en la cama tan rápido que se mareo. Sintió una gran jaqueca, parecía que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

\- Es mejor que te recuestes de nuevo.

Lo miro recargado en una ventana, el se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Miro a su alrededor no sabia donde estaba, era una habitación grande,¿la abría traído a un motel? Penso.

El pareció adivinar su pensamiento.

-Es una clínica, tranquila te desmayaste y te traje aquí,-

Recordó lo que había pasado, se toco la frente pero sintió una vendas alrededor de ella, ¿tan duro avia sido el golpe?

-Muchas gracias- le dijo apenada

Sasori la miro sorprendido ella jamas era amable con ella, sonrrio y la beso, sakura rápidamente lo alejo.

-Estas loco, no es momento para tus calenturas-

\- Deacuerdo, como te sientes-

-MI cabeza me esta matando, además ¿porque me trajiste a una clínica, porque no al hospital?-

-pues te veías muy alterada, desorientada, pensé que estabas bajo el efecto de alguna droga y si era así no te podía llevar al hospital y yo estaba vendiendo "mi mercancía"cuando te encontré así que mejor te traje a una clínica privada-

-pues te equivocas, no estaba drogada, tome unas cuantas copas nada más pero ni siquiera estaba ebria-

-¿entonces que paso? Porque estavas tan alterada, dime quien te atacó?-

\- Nadie es solo que, me caí y me golpeé-

Sasori la observo detenidamente ella se puso muy nerviosa, no quería decirle lo que había pasado con itachi, ellos eran amigos.

\- Bien si no quieres decirme no lo hagas, pero me daré cuanta tarde o temprano y lo sabes-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y momentos despues apareció el médico, para revisión, se molesto al no llamarlo cuando ella despertó, y más que ella no estaba recostada, había sido un golpe muy duro pero no delicado como pensaban.

Sakura discutió para que la dieran de alta, pero el doctor quería que se quedara para observación, ella se negó rotundamente, así que después de unas horas discutiendo, por fin la dejaron ir con la promesa de que regresaría un par de días y que tendría cuidados constantes.

Salieron de la clínica con sakura en silla de ruedas muy molesta mientras Sasori la llevaba a su auto para llevarla a casa.

Sasori abrió la puerta del copiloto, después se dirigió a sakura para cargarla estilo princesa, pero ella rápidamente lo quiso apartar pero Sasori fue más rápido, protestó pero el ya la tenía en brezos metiéndola en el auto y abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. Cerro la puerta y entro del otro lado, encendió en auto y se dirigieron a casa de sakura.

-Me golpeé la cabeza, no estoy discapacitada, no es necesario tanto drama, puedo hacer la cosas por mi misma-

Sasori solo se limitó a conducir, ni siquiera le hablaba. Estaba muy concentrado en conducir, era muy inusual en el. Así que decidió no decir nada, entristeció de repente al pensar en itachi en como se había portado así con ella, itachi sabia lo que ella tenia con Sasori y jamas le había importado no entendía porque le había dicho aquello.

Itachi solía molestarse solo por karin o sasuke, pero jamás se desquitaba con ella, no de esa forma, se quebraba la cabeza pensando.

Llegaron a su casa.

Sasori detuvo el auto pero no dijo nada, ello lo miro parecía perdido, como si no estuviera con ella.

Se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto, Sasori ni siquiera la miro, era algo raro.

-Muchas gracias por todo, enserio estoy en deuda con tigo-

El no le dijo nada

\- Bien gracias, nos vemos-

No hubo respuesta salio del auto y cerró la puerta. En cuanto se dio la vuelta el auto arranco.

Entro a su casa, sola como siempre, sin nadie que la recibiera, se quitó la chaqueta, fue a la sala y se sentó, había tenido una noche muy extraña primero itachi y luego Sasori y no es que el le importaba mucho ni siquiera eran amigos pero era algo extraño.

Pero itachi

Subió a su habitación y preparo el baño Necesitaba calmarse, una ves caliente el agua, se metió a la bañera, se sumergió totalmente en el agua, hasta que sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno, se quedo ahí pensando, buscando una explicación para todo lo que había pasado.

Salio de baño completamente desnuda, unos pequeños rayos de sol se filtraba por la ventana miro el reloj ya amanecía.

Recordó que día era, sonrió amargamente y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta

Tomo su uniforme y se cambió. Aun era muy temprano. Se puso frente al espejo y cepillo su largo cabello, miraba su reflejo y solo veía un fantasma de lo que solía ser. Era patética, miserable pero ella era la única responsable.

Jamas pensó que su vida cambiaría así. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía, pero ahora estaba más sola que nunca y en un día como ese esperaba pasarlo con el. Pensaba que en el futuro estaría con el y estarían felices pero que equivocada estaba.

Aun podía ver su hermosa cara burlándose de ella, la sonrisa sínica en sus labios esos que un día la hacían delirar , podía sentir en mismo dolor que aquel día, como el no se había tocado el corazón para lastimarla como lo hizo ¿en verdad ella se merecía eso? Cada día se preguntaba eso.

Ella le había entregado todo sin pedir nada cambio, solo quería ver una sonrisa que fuera solo para ella, ¿era mucho pedir? Tal vez si.

Toco su propio reflejo en el espejo las lágrimas ya adornaban su rostro.

\- No llores, se fuerte-

Le decía a su reflejo.

Pero se derrumbó en ese momento

Flash back

Estaba muy emocionada había estado trabajando mucho, aunque estaba cansada por los turnos dobles en el supermercado aguantando las quejas de la gente, los reclamos de las ancianas además de las clases, tareas, exámenes tenía apariencia de que no había dormido en días pero había válido la pena , por fin avía ahorrado lo suficiente para el regalo de sasuke, le avía costado mucho pero esperaba que el se pusiera feliz.

Era una caja de madera tallada a mano con un símbolo ninja en la tapa y dentro había pequeños cuchillos, kunais, shurikens artefactos ninja de plata.

A sasuke le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, además decidió regalarle algo muy preciado para ella, el reloj de su padre, un hermoso rolex de oro negro con incrustasiones de diamante, era lo único de valor que ella tenia además de que valía mas para ella por pertenecer a su difunto padre. Pensó que tal vez no era mucho para sasuke pues el era rico no había nada que el no tuviera, pero después de todo era su cumpleaños y quería obsequiar le algo, pues era su novia.

Lo había buscado por toda la escuela, pero no lo encontraba, y no sólo ella lo buscaba sino todas las chicas, todas llevaban un regalo para sasuke y eso le molestaba a sakura.

-El es tu novio, el te ama- se repetía recordando la noche anterior que había pasado con el, se ruborizó al pensar en el y decidió buscarlo, pero continuaba sin éxito.

Vio a naruto, el mejor amigo de sasuke, le dijo que lo había visto entrar al aula de historia y que ya no lo había visto.

Así que se dirigió ahí rápidamente, pero antes de llegar al aula, escucho el nombre de sasuke y algunas risas en el armario del conserje. Se acercó para escuchar.

Escucho la voz de sasuke callando a una chica, así que decidió abrir la puerta, avía algo bloqueadola, pero la empujó hasta que la pudo abrir.

Lo que vio le congeló la sangre sintió desfallecer y se sujeto del marco de la puerta.

Era sasuke y una chica teniendo sexo.

Sasuke miro a sakura y sonrrio, la chica

que estaba ahí trataba de vestirse de nuevo y ocultarse de tras se sasuke, pero sasuke la tomo y la puso entre sakura y el, la abrasó por detrás y tocaba el cuerpo del la chica.

-¿oye sakura porque no entras aquí y hacemos un trío que te parece?-

Sasuke tocaba el sexo de la chica asiendo que esta gimiera

-Vamos es mi cumpleaños complaseme linda- La miraba burlón, mientras que sakura no podía hablar se había quedado muda, estaba en shok, sasuke tocaba con sus mano libre el seno de la chica

-Vamos sakura ven y siente unos pechos de verdad, diviértete con migo "amorsito"- se burlo

Sakura agachó su cabeza, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir miro sus manos y le arrojó la bolsa con los obsequios que con tanto amor le llevaba.

Corrió

Corrió tanto como pudo, corrió a ningún sitio solo las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía pero siguió corriendo hasta que sus pies le pidieron detenerse.

Llego a un barrio desconocido, no sabia donde se encontraba, se avía perdido, pero no le importó, llego a un parque que estaba solo parecía abandonado se sentó en una banca y lloro.

-Estúpida, estúpida estúpida-

Se decía una y otra vez, sentía morir porque el le había echo eso, porque a ella-¿Porque?- se decía sollozando, eso valía para el NADA, tan rápido como la tuvo en la cama la desecho y la cambio por otra, solo apenas una noche anterior avía estado con ella, le había entregado su corazón y el solo lo arrojó a la basura. No había significado nada para el, solo era otra en su cama

Como dolía, como carajo hacia para dejar de sufrir, solo se había burlado de ella, aun no entendía como todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Fin flash back

Y ahí estaba llorando de nuevo, siendo tan patética como siempre.

Se limpio las lágrimas y termino de alistarse tomo su Mochila y se fue al colegio.

Camino, hacia mucho que no caminaba le gustaba caminar y servía de distracción itachi la llevaba a todas partes pero ese día no había pasado por ella, además sakura no esperaba que la buscará después de lo que había pasado.

Se sintió bien regresar a clases, Estudiaba medicina y eso mantenía su mente ocupada, había faltado el día anterior hacia que estaba atrasado con los trabajos en clase, tenia que ponerse al corriente si quería seguir siendo la mejor de la clase. Los maestros perdonaron su falta por el accidente de su frente pero tenía que ponerse al día.

Le habían dejado tanta tarea en clase que se alegro estar ocupada.

Era cumpleaños de sasuke y todas tenían regalos para el, todas querían felicitarlo.

Sakura estaba tan ocupada que no pensó en todo el día en el, echo de que hace un año la hubiera traicionado,que hace un año sasuke le rompió el corazón y que había cambiado su vida su mente estaba en otro lugar tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Termino su trabajo, salió del aula y fue a su casillero para cambiar de libros, vio algo que la rompió de nuevo.

Sasuke Uchiha abrazando y besando a karin uzumaki.

Sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo joder como le dolía era insoportable, pero no lo demostraría frente a todos. Tomo aire, respiro hondo tallo un poco sus ojos y sonrió para sí misma.

Tomo los libros que necesitaba y entro al aula, se sentó tranquila y el resto de los alumnos entraron, de reojo vio como la pareja entraba riendo y aun abrazados, pasaron a su lado. Maldijo por dentro ¿porque tenía que tener esa clase con ellos?

La clase empezó, se mantuvo atenta solo necesitaba concentrarse en la clase, pero a su espalda sentía una mirada penetrante, que le daba escalofríos, se esforzaba por no mirar a tras. Cuando la clase termino fue la primera en salir.

Salio rápidamente fue a su casillero, metió libros y saco su móvil.

\- Sasori necesito verte por favor, ahora mismo-

Sintió alguien a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y lo miro era sasuke, con expresión molesta en realidad estaba muy enojado. Ella bajo su mirada y siguió caminando pero el le impido el paso.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso?

Pregunto tratando de sonar calmado

Ella lo miro, y tembló ante su mirada estaba furioso.

-¿te hice una pregunta contesta?

Ella tomo todo el valor que pudo para contestar.

-Feliz cumpleaños sasuke-

Se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a la salida. Limpio las lágrimas subió a un taxi.

Necesitaba desesperadamente ver a Sasori y que le diera algo lo que fuera, no quería llorar más necesita olvidar por unos minutos lo que había visto.


	6. Chapter 6

Adicción 6

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo miro al cielo, le encantaba ver el cielo nocturno.

El viento mecia su cabello con suavidad se sentía muy bien estaba relajada y su mente empezaba a recuperar la cordura, cerró los ojos y de nuevo se metió el cigarrillo en la boca.

Estaba en un hermoso parque lleno de árboles de cerezos había niños por doquier a pesar de ser muy tarde el parque estaba iluminado por cientos de faroles.

Estaban bajo un árbol alejados del área de juego y de los demás.

Compartía el cigarrillo con Sasori con quien se la había pasado el resto del día metiéndose porquerías desde que salió prácticamente huyendo de la escuela, estaba tan dolida y desesperada que se desahogo por completo con Sasori le dijo absolutamente todo lo que había pasado con sasuke, lo que había pasado con itachi, Sasori solo la había sostenido en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba y después de eso ambos se drogaron juntos. Cuando el efecto se había pasado decidieron ir al parque cuando llegaron nisiquiera hablaron solo miraban a los demás. Para sakura era muy raro estar así con Sasori pues las veces que estava con el solo le vendía lo que ella quisiera aveces tenían sexo y después el se iva, así eran las cosas pero ese día fue diferente.

-Sabes habrá una fiesta esta noche en akatsuki quieres ir?-

Sakura miro a Sasori extrañada el jamas la invitaba a ningún lado. El la miro, se veía hermosa a pesar de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados.

\- Será divertido todos en la universidad iran y no dudo en que konan te invitará más tarde, anda que dices-

\- ¿Porque actúas así, ni siquiera somos amigos y ahora me invitas a salir?-

\- Sabes tal ves para ti yo sea solo el sujeto que te vende drogas pero para mi eres una amiga y ahora que te conozco un poco más quiero que nos hagamos buenos amigos que te parece?-

\- El hecho de que te contará lo que paso con itachi no nos cambiarte en los mejores amigos- se levantó molesta dispuesta a irse pero Sasori la tomo del brazo.

\- Si es por lastima guárdatela no la quiero- le dijo sakura furiosa

\- No seas tonta y deja de decir estupideces- le dijo serio mirandola a los ojos

\- Solo olvida todo, ven con migo solo piensa en ti-

Ella se sorprendió por las palabras del pelirrojo su mirada era seria y cálida le transmitió confianza

\- Itachi estará ahí y la verdad no quiero verlo

\- Yo tampoco quiero verlo, después de como te trato me gustaría partirle su linda cara, el siempre a sabido la relación entre tu y yo, nada justifica su comportamiento, es mi amigo pero no es motivo para tratar así a una mujer y menos a su mejor amiga.-

Sakura se sorprendió el como Sasori la estaba defendiendo, en lo caballeroso que se comportaba con ella.

\- Gracias pero solo quiero ir a casa y descansar no quiero ver a nadie

\- Vamos sakurita acompañame si te empiezas a incomodar te sacare de ahí,

\- se supone que soy la novia de itachi y llegare con tigo a la fiesta, ¿que pensaran tus amigos?-

-No importa lo que digan, que piensen lo que se les de la gana, solo iré a pasar un buen rato, que dices-

-No esto de humor para una fiesta, no estoy lista para ver a itachi-

\- iras con migo y te divertirás, anda te llevare a casa para que te cambies e irnos-

La tomo de la mano y la dirigió al auto, le abrió la puerta para que subiera rodeo el auto y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, arranco y encendió la radio.

Sakura solo miraba por la ventana pensando en lo que Sasori le dijo, tal vez debía salir como cualquier chica de su edad, además a ella le encantaba bailar no debía privarse de lo que a ella le gustaba por miedo, además eso era una excelente distracción olvidar los malos ratos.

Miro a Sasori y sonrió al menos alguien quería hacerla sentir mejor y jamas pensó en que el quería ser su amigo.

-Esta bien iré-

Sasori le sonrió tan dulcemente que hizo que sakura se sonrojara, el pelirrojo se estaba comportando tan diferente con ella.

Llegaron a la casa de Sasori, sakura jamas había estado ahí era una hermosa mansión con un jardín frontal enorme lleno de todo tipo de flores.

Sasori se estacionó en la acera de enfrente.

\- Entraremos a buscar algo de ropa y después te llevare a casa-

\- ¿Ropa? ¿No te cambiaras aquí? -

\- Mmm no, me duchare y me cambiare en tu casa-

\- ¿Enserió? ¿Y quien te dijo que te dejare? -

\- No discutiremos me cambiare en tu casa y punto, ahora baja del auto tenemos que entrar-

\- Claro que no-

\- No te dejare aquí sola-

\- No entraré, te esperare aquí dentro solo date prisa, y sigues insistiendo no iré a la fiesta entiendes-

Sasori abrió la boca para decirle algo pero decidió no decir nada no quería hacerla enojar además ella era muy testaruda era mejor dejar las cosas así y no pelear con ella por estupideces así.

\- Bien solo cierra bien el auto, no me tardare-

Salio del auto, y entro a la mansión.

Sakura solo se quedo viendo por donde se había ido pensando en que no conocía para nada al pelirojo, jamas pensó que tuviera ese estilo de vida, ni siquiera sabía nada de su familia o que el podía ser así de amable con ella a pesar de que ella solo lo buscaba por una cosa y que el ya la consideraba su amiga, sin embargo le pareció extraño que después de tanto tiempo el empezara a mostrar ese afecto por ella ¿o esque el le tenía lástima?.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta de que Sasori había abierto la puerta trasera del auto se asusto y dio un pequeño brinco en el asiento, el había metido una mochila, y tomo su asiento en lugar del piloto.

Arranco y se dirigió a la casa de sakura. No hablaron en el camino, cuando llegaron ambos bajaron del auto y entraron en la casa.

Sasori fue directo a la sala y se sentó en el sofá prendió el televisor y se quitó los zapatos como si estuviera en su casa. Sakura lo miro cruzada de brazos con la mirada molesta.

\- ¿Estas cómodo? ¿No necesitas algo más?-

-No seas dramática niña tu vas a arreglarte y tardarás horas así que me relajarse mientras tu terminas ¿me imagino que vas a ducharte también o me equivoco?- le dijo con tono de burla

\- pues si, pero no te da derecho de hacer lo que quieras en mi casa -

\- Para la próxima pediré tu permiso pero ahora date prisa solo tenemos 3 horas antes de la fiesta- le dijo en tono sarcástico, a y avisame cuando salgas del baño también me duchare.-

\- Hay otro baño sabias?-

\- Si pero solo hay agua caliente en el tuyo-

Ella solo frunció el seño, no tenía caso pelear con el, era como discutir con un niño.

Subió a su habitación y preparo el baño, se desvistió, tomo su toalla y se dispuso a bañarse, cuando termino salio con una toalla enredada en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo, salió de la habitación y llamó a Sasori.

El fue de inmediato con la mochila en mano tomo una de las toallas de sakura, al verla en en esas condiciones le dirijo una sonrisa picarona y se metió al baño.

Mientras tanto sakura se arreglaba estaba frente a su tocador maquillándose y no es que le gustará mucho pero no quería que todo el mundo le viera la herida en su frente y le cuestionaron lo que había pasado.

Se maquilló la herida y peino su cabello de forma que quedará un fleco para taparla aún más, y se hizo una coleta alta, sombrero sus ojos de negro y pinto sus labios de rojo.

Eligió un vestido negro de manga larga pegado al cuerpo, era corto dejando ver sus blancas y largas piernas, la parte en enfrente era cubierto y de la parte trasera era completamente escotado desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda, se puso unos tacones altos color vino.

Se miro al espejo y le gusto lo que vio ella no vestía así seguido pero pensó que no estaría mal hacerlo hoy.

Sasori salió del baño ya vestido pero aun mojado del cabello y algunos mechones pegados a su cara, miro a sakura saliendo del cuarto y lo que vio lo enloqueció la chica con un corto vestido que resaltaba sus curvas delineando su pequeña cintura dejando al descubierto toda la espalda, ese escote revelador deseando ver más aya de su espalda baja, ese trasero tentador bajo esa tela era el cielo.

Camino asta que llego a ella y la tomo por la cintura pegándolo a el. Asustando al la chica.

Le dio la vuelta para poder mirar su cara.

Por dios se veía hermosa parecía un ángel, jamas la había visto así, la tomo de las mejillas y la beso bruscamente.

Ella lo apartó, el se mostró desilusionado de que ella no le correspondiera, quería tomarla ahí mismo.

-No te atrevas- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada -Me molestaste para que fuera a esa fiesta, me hiciste arreglarme para ir, y todo para que ahora te quieras quedar a coger, pues NO, ahora mueve tu trasero y termina de cambiarte me oíste- le dijo sakura extremadamente furiosa.

Sasori no tuvo remedio más que acceder a lo que le dijo pues ella tenía razón, además ya tendrían tiempo para jugar ellos solos, solo en pensar en eso una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro.

Termino de vestirse se puso un traje negro, zapatos negros una camisa de manga larga roja y un saco de vestir.

Sakura lo miro y después a ella misma

\- Creo que estamos muy elegantes para una fiesta en un bar como ese ¿no crees?-

\- Descuida será una premiación para la reina de la universidad es la final del certamen y decidieron hacerla ahí así que estamos bien vestidos, además luces preciosa-

Ella se sorprendió por las palabras del pelirrojo, jamas se porta bien con ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato con el pero empezaba a agradarle. Ella tomo su bolso y su abrigo. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al bar.

Estaba muy lleno apenas si había lugares pero ellos ya tenía su lugar reservado gracias Sasori que había llamado a konan para que se encargará de eso avisando que sakura iría con el.

Se dirigieron a la zona vip y todo el grupo de yahiko ya se encontraba ahí incluso itachi quien se encontraba abrazando a una chica que sakura no conocía pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Saludaron a todos, incluso la mayoría halagaban a sakura por lo hermosa que se veía, algunos la miraban con morbosidad como Hidan y Obito incluso zetsu el chico raro del grupo sin embargo itachi ni siquiera le hablaba ni la volteaba a ver. Cosa que entristeció a sakura no entendía porque se había molestado con ella.

El certamen comenzó, las participantes modelaron contestaron preguntas e incluso hubo algunas caídas, pasaron las etapas del concurso y al final coronaron a la reina.

Cuando termino la premiación comenzó la música, trajeron las bebidas la fiesta comenzó, todos empezaron a beber incluso sakura, konan la tomo de la mano y bajaron a la pista de baile.

Todas las miradas estaban en ellas pero aún más en sakura, ellas comenzaron a bailar y con ello los chicos se le acercaron pero en cuanto los primeros estaban a punto de invitarlas fueron ahuyentados por yahiko y Sasori que tomaron las chicas y bailaron con ellas.

La noche avanzo y sakura se divertía con Sasori que no la había soltado en toda la noche, la gente los miraba eran el centro de atención y sakura sabia porque. Ella bailando con el amigo de su novio e itachi con otra mujer todos en el mismo lugar.

Sin embargo a ella no le importaba.

El consumo de alcohol y drogas no se hizo esperar la mayoría en ese lugar consumía incluso Sasori le dio a sakura un poco de Éxtasis.

Para que no la vieran le pidió a konan entrar a una de las oficinas explicando que no quería entrar al baño público. Ella accedió y la dejo entrar.

Era una oficina un poco pequeña llena de estantes un escritorio y un gran sofá, una mesita de centro de cristal,una alfombra negra con nubes rojas, por donde fuera avía fotos y cuadros de konan y en cada uno de veia hermosa sin duda era la oficina de yahiko, tomo las pastillas y las tomo todas de una vez, salió del baño y se sentó en el sofá escuchaba la música muy lejana estava un poco cansada, tal vez no era buena idea haberse puesto tacones tan altos.

Empezó a sentir el efecto de la droga en su cuerpo cerró los ojos un momento pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse la asusto y lo que vio la aterro.

Sasuke caminando directamente hacia ella, la ira reflejada en su rostro, la miro a los ojos, sakura quiso salir del la habitación pero sasuke la tomo del cuello y la azotó en la pared. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Te divertiste sa-ku-ra? - le escupió sarcástico y apretando cada ves más el cuello de la chica.

Sakura pataleaba desesperada el aire empezaba a faltar le, quería librarse de su agarre pero sasuke era muy fuerte quería gritar pero no podía sasuke le cerraba la garganta lastimándola

\- Dime disfrutas jugar con todos cierto sakurita, eres una niña mala-cada ves apretaba más su agarre y sakura perdía el aliento.

\- ¿Crees que estoy ciego? Que no vi la forma en que le bailabas a ese idiota, ¿que te crees sakura? No es bueno que me provoques niña y que te quede bien claro de que tu eres MÍA zorra mal parida, tu no jugarás con migo entendiste, a mi no me vas a ver la cara-

Estaba tan furioso que no noto como sakura ya no pataleaba, que tenía los ojos en blanco, tenia la cara morada y estaba a punto de desmayaste la tomo con tanta fuerza que sakura ya no tocaba el piso sasuke la avía levantado del cuello unos centímetros del piso.

Después no se dieron cuenta en que momento entró Sasori y Deidara al cuarto ambos se fueron contra sasuke y sakura callo al piso golpeándose con el borde de la mesita de cristal haciendo que esta se quebrará.

Sakura sintió un líquido caliente bajar de su frente.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Sasori junto a ella y sasuke tras el.

Después se desmayo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no haber podido actualizar rápido tuve mucho trabajo y no tenia tiempo.

Pero gracias a todas espero que el capitulo les guste.


	7. Chapter 7

Adicción 7

Despertó en una habitación un poco familiar se sentía un poco mareada y se incorporo en la cama se movió y sintió un dolor en la garganta , llevo su mano al cuello pero no sintió su piel sino un collarín. Sintió algo que rodeaba su cabeza, tenía de nuevo la herida de su frente vendada.

Busco con la mirada a Sasori en la habitación pero estaba sola, una parte de ella se se preocupo por el no sabia que había pasado después de todo y otra parte de ella se alegro de estar sola, las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de sus ojos jade.

Río sínica los Uchiha querían matarla, siguió riendo, enserio la vida le estaba pateando el trasero. Al menos estaba sola como siempre nadie le diría lo loca que se veía llorando y riendo, desesperada, ansiosa y destrozada, profundamente dolida era un mar de emociones, estaba muriendo de tristeza. La pequeña pizca de esperanza que quedaba de que su amado sasuke sintiera algo por ella se desvaneció.

El jamas la amaría, casi la mataba y ella aún le amaba, que tan patética podía ser aferrándose a una luz de que en el fondo de su corazón sasuke podía amarla, pero eso jamás pasaría tenía que pasar lo que pasó para que por fin abriera los ojos. Le dolía tanto el corazón ella no podía explicar porque podía amar tanto a alguien que le había echo pasar tantas cosas malas.

Se derrumbó por completo lloro hasta dormir.

Sintió un frío en su cuerpo que le puso los pelos de punta y despertó de nuevo en la habitación de la clínica, se sentó en la cama y vio a alguien durmiendo en el sofá un poco alejado de ella. No reconoció a la persona pues traía puesto una chamarra con gorro y tapaba su rostro. Pensó que tal ves era Sasori, quiso llamarlo pero cuando quiso hablar su voz no se escucho, se asusto un poco trato de hablar nuevamente pero la voz no salía de su garganta la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella quiso levantarse de la cama pero en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo cayó.

Quiso levantarse pero sintió unos brazos alzarla, ella no protestó. Una vez recostada miro a la persona acomodar una silla a lado de ella.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba se sorprendió, ¿como es que sabía que ella estaba ahí? el solo se limitó a verla se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla, la miraba con tristeza y dulzura a la vez.

-¿Como te sientes?

Ella quiso contestar pero su voz no salía. Al ver esto el joven salió de la habitación.

Sakura estaba preocupada por todo y por saber que había pasado con todos en la fiesta y que le dirá a su tía tsunade como le explicaría todo.

El joven regresó con el doctor detrás de él, quien reviso a sakura. Le hicieron un chequeo general y le pidió que hablara, reviso su garganta.

Le explico que se habían dañado su cuerdas bucales debido ala asfixia pero que pronto podría recuperar el habla, mientras tenía que quedar en observación también por la herida que se había abierto de nuevo y había echo que perdiera mucha sangre.

Cuando el doctor salió. Ella se incomodo sabía lo que vendría.

\- Dejare que descanses por hoy, me alegra que estés mejor, pero hay mucho que hablar y esto no quedará así tienes demasiado que explicar y creeme que necesitarás un buena explicación para todo esto.-

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y es que gaara era muy bueno, pero en ocasiones era demasiado estricto cuando se trataba de ella.

Gaara era un gran amigo de la infancia su primer amor, aunque no correspondido y quien la acompaño en la muerte de sus padres, sus familias eran amigas, el tampoco tenía a sus padres solo a sus hermanos mayores, se conocían de toda la vida el era solo dos años más grande que ella y cuidaba de ella como si fuera su hermana pequeña, frecuentaba mucho a su tía tsunade cuando tenía tiempo. Pues a pesar de ser muy joven dirigía una de las más grandes empresas de Europa junto con sus hermanos, ella perdió el contacto con el cuando se mudo de la casa de su tía, es por eso que le sorprendió tanto el verlo. Le alegraba que estuviera ahí pero, sabía que le esperaba un largo sermón sobre todo lo que pasó.

Así que no le quedaría más que mentir para que su tía no se enterara del motivo del cual ella se encontraba ahí pues si se enteraban de la verdad le esperaba un gran castigo y es que stunade no se caracterizaba por se la más paciente del mundo.

Pasaron unas semanas para que ella se recuperará por completo, pero ella ya quería salir de ese lugar pues no se sentía cómoda con tener que estar recostada todo el tiempo y con enfermeras bañándola cuando ella era completamente capas de hacerlo por si sola pero gaara no la dejaba hacer nada la tenia en reposo total y eso molestaba a sakura.

Sin embargo disfrutaba de su compañía era muy atento con ella, le llevaba la tarea de la escuela pues no quería que se atrasara, había hablado con los profesores para que sakura siguiera con sus deberes y siguiera estudiando, en las noches el le leía o le tocaba la guitarra cosa que a sakura le encantaba pues el era muy bueno incluso el había sido su maestro pues ella también tocaba, era para ella un deleite escuchar su melodiosa voz.

Unos días más ella ya podía hablar, el doctor decidió darla de alta. Salieron de la clínica por la mañana. Gaara le pidió al chófer que los llevara al hotel en el que se hospedaba.

\- Yo quiero ir a mi casa ¿porque no vamos a mi casa?-

\- Te lo explicaré después, solo no protestes por favor y has lo que te digo-

Sakura solo pensó que no debía hacerlo enojar no quería empezar de mal humor el día.

Llegaron al hotel y gaara la llevo al restaurante del hotel donde comieron tranquilamente conversaron un poco sobre el viaje de negocios de gaara, terminaron y gaara la llevo a la habitación que reservo para ella era grande con una pequeña sala de estar.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y gaara se paro frente a ella.

-Bien creo que llego la hora de las explicaciones, quiero saberlo todo, te escucho-

Sakura se puso nerviosa y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que pasó solo fue un mal rato, estaba en la fiesta y un chico se quiso pasar de listo con migo pero yo no le hice caso así que me encerró en una habitación y me lastimo, pero entraron unos amigos y me defendieron después de eso desperté en el hospital y ya saber que paso después.-

-¿Y como se llamaba en chico que te atacó dime? -

\- No lo se no se lo pregunte, pero no creo que lo vuelva a ver, así que puedes estar tranquilo-

Gaara se puso serio y la miro intensamente.

-¿Porque había droga en tu sistema? -

Sakura sudo frío jamás se espero eso

-No lo se ¿porque había de haber?, ni siquiera lo sabía-

-Porque no me dices la verdad sakura dime porque lo defiendes después de lo que te hizo?-

Sakura se sorprendió por completo ¿el sabia todo?

-Quiero saber que paso realmente, quiero la verdad-

-Yo no se de que hablas-

-Hablo del hecho de que tu ex novio casi te mata, de que consumes drogas, que estas asiendo de tu vida una mierda y no te importa ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¿por que haces esto? tienes un gran futuro por delante y solo te preocupas por cubrir a un idiota que te matará si se lo permites, ya no eres una niña sakura pensé que podías cuidarte sola pero tal parece que no es así -

Gaara estaba tan molesto gritaba histérico no podía creer lo que sakura decía.

-¿Porque haces esto? ¿No te importa tu vida? Contesta-

Sakura no sabia que hacer era muy difícil para ella poder explicarle a gaara lo que pasaba

\- Lo encerré en la cárcel así de no lo volverás a ver, lo mismo pasará con tus amigos tampoco los veras y menos al que te vendía la droga así que quiero que me lo digas todo-

Sakura estremeció no podía creer que Sasori y sasuke estaban en prisión, que gaara se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo más importante como es que sabía todo eso.

\- Yo lo amo-

Dijo temblorosa

-Es una completa estupidez lo que me estás diciendo, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo-

-Es la verdad, como te enteraste de esto? -

-Hice que Sasori me lo dijera todo, absolutamente todo, se que te metes drogas por el idiota de Uchiha que fue tu novio-

Sakura se preocupo por Sasori y es que gaara tenía medios y contactos poco comunes para hacer a la gente hablar, gaara pareció adivinar lo que pensó.

-No le hice nada si es lo que piensas así que despreocupate, pero no lo volverás a ver, ni a Uchiha. Sabes sakura hay cosas peores en la vida, hay personas muriendo de hambre, niños en fase terminal luchando por su vida, personas viviendo en la calle sin nada ni un techo, miles de personas en situaciones peores que no se dan por vencidas y tu solo te rindes y echas a perder tu vida por un idiota que te rompió el corazón, me decepcionas.-

Sakura solo se echo a llorar, se abrazo a sí misma y después gaara tomó en brazos, la sentó en sus piernas y la consoló mientras ella lloraba.

Bajo del taxi y pago se encontró frente a su casa no dejo que los nervios la atacarán había tomado una decisión y aria algo por ella misma, tomaría las riendas de su vida ya no sería una niñita llorona que siempre se quedaba atrás asustada se demostraría a ella misma que era fuerte y que podía salir adelante, que si caía se levantaría con más fuerza.

Avanzo sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros llego a esa puerta tan conocida por ella y toco el timbre espero unos segundo y abrieron la puerta.

La miro de arriba a bajo y se detuvo en su cuello, se sorprendió de verla ahí parada jamás pensó que iría a su casa.

Algo dentro de el se alivio de verla de saber que se encontraba bien.

-¿Puedo pasar? -

El se hizo a un lado si apartar la vista de ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

Sasuke alzó las cejas altanero

-Pues di lo que quieras decir-

Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos sin ninguna duda

-¿Me amas?-

Sasuke se sorprendió por esa pregunta ¿acaso ella estaba loca? ¿a que quería llegar con eso?

\- Claro que no, solo fuiste una más, pensé que eras más lista sakurita-

A sakura le dolió que le dijera eso sin embargo sabia de sobra la respuesta.

-Entonces quiero que me expliques lo que pasó ese día porque me dijiste que era tuya y que yo no jugaría con tigo ¿a que te referías con eso?-

Sasuke jamás pensó en que ella le dijera eso pensó que no le tomaría importancia, incluso el no sabia porque había actuado de esa forma.

-No lo se, estaba ebrio no se porque lo dije-

Se acercó a ella y le acaricio el rostro

-Pero no te sientas especial solo por eso linda-

-Creeme que el que me ahorcaras no me hizo sentir muy especial-

Sin embargo no retiro la mano de sasuke de su rostro lo que hizo después dejó muy sorprendido a Sasuke.

Lo tomo de la nuca, lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso bruscamente, sus labios succionaban los de sasuke, y su lengua se adentraba a la boca de el.

Jamas pensó que ella aria eso sin embargo no la detuvo, la tomo de la cintura y profundizó el beso era una lucha de lenguas solo se separaban para tomar aire.

Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación más cercana, estaba ansioso de ella tanto tiempo deseándole así.

Entro al cuarto con ella y cerró la puerta con seguro y de nuevo estampó sus labios en los de ella, la atrajo hacia el, ella acariciaba su cabello y sasuke la tomo del trasero alzándola, sakura rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, se separo de él y empezó a besar su cuello, los mordía y besaba sacándole suspiros involuntarios al pelinegro, el toque de sakura era el paraíso y se molesto cuando ella dejó de besarle, la bajo y la llevo a la cama donde la tumbo. La desnudo por completo y la admiro, era perfecta no había otra palabra para describirla, podía contemplarla y le encantaba su cuerpo desnudo su vientre plano, sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus pechos hermosamente decorados por unos pezones rosados que estaban parados por la excitación, sus ojos abiertos mirándolo fijamente, su boca endemoniada mente sexy estaba entre abierta, jamas había deseado tanto a una mujer como a ella.

Metió uno de sus pechos a su boca asiendo que sakura emitiera un gemido sonoro que éxito aún más al Uchiha, sasuke se sentía fuera de sí mismo, necesitaba hacerla suya ya mismo.

Sakura se levantó e hizo que sasuke se recostará mientras ella subía encima de él, desabotono su camisa y se la quito, sasuke jamás apartó su vista de ella, sakura acaricio su torso bien formado con las llemas de los dedos bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón, abrió el pantalón y lo quito con rapidez lo mismo hizo con el bóxer dejando al descubierto su gran miembro erecto y palpitante. Sakura lo miro deseosa y sonrió juguetona.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-

Ella no contesto solo metió a su boca el pene de sasuke sorprendiendo lo completo sin embargo su cabeza solo pensaba en el placer que sakura le daba.

Ella lamia su pene de arriba abajo mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus testículos, metía su miembro por completo a su boca, lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta, después lo saco de su boca y comenzó a masturbar a Sasuke con sus manos mirándolo mientras esté no cabía de placer, no podía hacer otra cosa más que gruñir y gemir.

Las manos de sakura se detuvieron, sasuke iba a protestar pero solo emitió un gemido que pudo haberse escuchado en toda la casa. Sakura se avía sentado encima de él metiendo su miembro en su vagina, comenzó a mover sus caderas dando estocadas salvajes haciendo que sasuke perdiera toda la cordura que tenía, sakura gemía igualmente, brincaba encima de el sentía su duro pene entrar y salir, sasuke la tomo del trasero y bajo por sus piernas pero Sakura apartó sus manos de ella y las puso sobre su cabeza, el quiso volver a tocarla pero ella no se lo permitió, sakura se inclino y beso el cuello de sasuke, dejando marcas en su blanca piel, empapando lo de su saliva, sasuke quería tocarla recorrer su cuerpo con su boca sin embargo sakura no se lo permitió.

La tomo de las caderas y rápidamente se colocó encima de ella, se veía endemoniada mente sensual, su piel perlada por el sudor, sus pechos subían y bajaban por su respiración agitada, cuanto la deseaba jamás había querido estar con una mujer con tanta desesperación como ella. La tomo de las caderas y levanto sus piernas puso cada una en sus hombros y la penetraba con fuerza, sakura gemía cada ves más, arqueaba la espalda por el placer sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, sasuke no apartaba su vista de ella, le excitaba cada gesto que ella hacía, miro la unión de sus cuerpos, hay donde su miembro se perdía dentro de ella, sentía la necesidad de tocarla y de que ella le diera esas dulces caricias que un día le dio. Se acercó a su rostro y quiso besar la pero ella volteo su rostro quería sentir la calides de su boca probar la dulzura de sus labios pero ella no se lo permitió.

Ella se levantó si separar la unión de sus cuerpos, asiendo que sasuke se sentara en la cama con ella ensima, sakura empezo nuevamente con el movimiento de sus caderas y brinco sobre el, ella llevó sus manos al cuello de sasuke para no caer, y sasuke la tomo de la cintura, esperaba que ella acariciaba su espalda sin embargo eso no pasó.

Sakura sintió las contracciones en su vientre haciendo que emitiera un grito llegando al clímax.

Sasuke sintió las paredes de la vagina apretando su miembro y después el también terminó.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y después sakura se levantó recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse sintiendo la mirada penetrante de sasuke. Pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, terminó de cambiarse estaba por salir pero sasuke abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Porque no te quedas? podemos divertirnos un poco más-

Ella se volteo y le dedico una sonrisa sincera y le beso la mejilla.

-Nos vemos sasuke -

Y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a un desconcertado sasuke.

Se dirigió a la entrada, donde se topo con itachi.

\- Pórtate bien comadreja, adiós-

Y salió de la casa feliz era hora de tomar buenas decisiones, sasuke era su adicción, su único mal y tenía que dejarlo ir para poder reconstruir su vida.

Llego a su casa y en la entrada estaba gaara. La miro interrogante.

-Gracias por retirar los cargos-

-Lo hice solo por ti-

-Gracias de todas formas-

-Anda se nos hará tarde, tenemos una reservación y no la quiero perder, muero de hambre-

\- Claro solo déjeme cambiarme de ropa-

-De Acuerdo pero date prisa. -

Gaara sonrió cuando ella entró a la casa, ella por fin arreglaría su vida y eso le daba gusto, ella se merecía lo mejor.

Les gusto? ¿Algún comentario?

Gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

Adicción 8

Miraba por la ventana pensando ni siquiera prestaba atención a la clase, su mente divagaba. El timbre de salida se escuchó anunciando el fin de día escolar, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, no respondió cuando escuchó que le llamaban se dedicó solo a caminar, tomó el autobús y se dirigió al supermercado, recordó que tenía cosas que comprar pues su despensa estaba por terminarse, llegó a su destino y bajo del autobús, entro al supermercado y tomo un carrito para poner sus compras en el, recorrió los pasillos recordando que era lo que necesitaba, termino y paso a la caja para pagar, la cajera le reconoció enseguida le dedicó un saludo y le cobró, tomo sus cosas y se fue a casa.

Abrió la puerta y metió las bolsas del mandado, fue a la cocina para acomodar las compras en su lugar, cuando terminó, se sentó un momento en el comedor pensó en comer pero en realidad no tenía apetito, subió a su cuarto, abrió la puerta miró la habitación esperando encontrarse con alguien pero no había nadie, y un sentimiento de soledad se hizo presente en su interior.

Su vida se había vuelto una rutina tonta en la que no había nada solo su recuerdo y un vacío por las noches, odiaba con todo su ser sentirse así, pero no se sentía capaz de hacer nada más, solo que su cabeza se aclarara con el tiempo.

Su móvil sonó, lo tomó y vio el nombre de naruto en la pantalla pero decidió no contestar, a diario le llamaba, se preocupa mucho por él y no entendía porque si no era un niño indefenso pero él hacía más llevaderos los días en que perdía la cabeza, cuando no entendía lo que le estaba pasando naruto estaba siempre ahí.

Ese día quería estar solo, no necesitaba a nadie.

La noche llegó y con ella los recuerdos.

Estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana viendo los autos pasar, el viento del otoño moviendo las copas de los árboles haciendo caer las hojas marchitas. Así se sentía en ese momento una hoja muerta marchita. Decidió ir a dormir tenía que ir en la mañana a la empresa de su padre. Así que se puso la pijama para ir a la cama. Se acostó, miró a su lado sentía que le hacía falta su mirada tierna diciendo buenas noches. Cerró los ojos eso no pasaría además no la necesitaba estaba mejor así ELLA no era más que una molestia que no necesitaba en su vida, las cosas eran mejor sin ella. Se repetía eso cada día cada vez que la recordaba cada que veía su rostro en la de otra.

Además ella era una zorra una traicionera que no quería en su vida, ella era una cobarde que no merecía ni uno de sus pensamientos era patética.

El sueño acudió a él.

Estaba soleado hacía calor no tenía ganas de salir ese día pero tenía que hacerlo había quedado la molestia, irían a pasear pues cumplían un año de "novios" y tenía que hacer las cursilerías que a ella le gustaban tenía que convencerla de que el la quería para poder llevarla a la cama, ella se hacía la difícil pero había trabajado mucho en ella como para tirar todo, además eso lo hacía desearla más, su inocencia era algo que le atraía más que nada era diferente a todas la chicas con las que había estado incluso con karin no había sentido esa atracción. Subió a su auto y fue a la casa de ella, tocó la puerta y unos segundo le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Ella lo abrasó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola sasuke ¿como estas? -

Ella lo saludó mientras el la escaneaba con la mirada ella tenía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes no muy corto ni largo, era pegado al pecho con estampado de flores y la parte baja de la falda era suelto completamente blanco, tenía el cabello suelto solo llevaba una diadema y unos zapatos de piso no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era ella, siempre sencilla.

La tomó del mentón y la miro a los ojos.

-Te ves hermosa-

Sakura le sonrió y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, sus corazón se aceleró.

Sasuke siempre lograba alterarlo con una simple mirada o alguna palabra bonita.

-Gracias, tu te ves muy guapo-

Sasuke vio los ojos de sakura, ella siempre resplandecía cuando el estaba cerca.

Se acercó más a ella y la beso, sakura respondió su beso tiernamente se acercaron aún más poniéndose ella de puntitas para besarle mejor, pues él era más alto y ella siempre hacía eso cosa que a Sasuke le encantaba pero después la tomaba de la cintura y se inclinaba para profundizar el beso, estuvieron así hasta que el aire les empezó a faltar, sasuke la tomo del trasero pero ella retrocedió rápidamente, el pensó que ella se dejaría llevar pero al ver su reacción decidió dejar las cosas así de momento.

-Entonces¿adónde quieres ir? -

-Me encantaría ir por un helado al parque ¿qué te parece?-

-Por mi esta bien-

Salieron de la casa, se fueron caminando pues el paquete estaba cerca de la casa de sakura, llegaron a una heladería, y luego al parque, caminaron mientras hablaban sobre trivialidades a decir verdad sakura era la que más hablaba ella siempre sacaba algún tema de compensación y él escuchaba algunas veces él decía algo pero en realidad le gustaba escucharla, pues ella no era como las demás cabezas huecas que solo hablaban de sus uñas o su ropa o platicas tontas hablando mal de sus amigas de quién engañó a quien, no sakura era más que un rostro bonito, ella sabía de todo un poco.

El día avanzó y sakura lo llevo a una florería, él creyó que ella quería flores pensó que él debió haberlas comprado antes para ella, sin embargo al entrar a la florería ella pidió 3 ramos de flores todas eran rosas rojas, pagó y le agradeció a la vendedora.

-¿Porque compraste tantas flores? Sabía que te gustaban pero no es para tanto-

Ella sonrió y le dio un ramo a Sasuke.

-Gracias pero no me gustan mucho las flores además se supone que yo soy quien debe darte las-

-No son para ti, son para dárselas a alguien más, vamos acompáñame si, quiero que conozcas a alguien-

Pensó que sakura era algo rara sin embargo el la siguió sin saber a donde lo llevaba, solo siguieron caminando.

Unos minutos después llegaron al cementerio al llegar a la entrada sasuke la miro molesto el no tenia pensado pasar así el día, nunca le gusto visitar ese lugar.

Pero sakura tomó su mano y entraron en el, caminando en silencio entre las tumbas casi al final del cementerio ella se detuvo y se sentó frente a una tumba, ella miró a Sasuke y le hizo una señal para que se sentara junto a ella. El lo hizo de mala gana.

Sasuke leyó los nombres grabados en la lápida y entonces entendió, ella lo había llevado con sus padres.

-Mamá, papá el es sasuke Uchiha, mi novio, hoy cumplimos un año juntos y quise traerlo para que lo conocieran, él es muy lindo conmigo, me trata bien, además es muy listo es de los mejores de la escuela, estudia administración de empresas y ya trabaja con su padre en su empresa.-

Sasuke la miró y vio como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero ella la limpio enseguida. Sakura quitó las flores marchitas de los floreros que estaban colocados a los costados de la lápida y puso los ramos de flores uno para su padre y otro para su madre, después juntó sus manos y en silencio hizo una oración, al terminar abrasó a Sasuke y él le correspondió.

\- Tal vez piensas que estoy loca, pero para mi venir a hablar con ellos es una forma de tenerlos conmigo, así no me siento sola y que de alguna manera están aquí.-

Ella miró de nuevo la lápida y sonrió. -a mi madre le encantaban las rosas rojas y mi padre siempre le regalaba arreglos con cientos de rosas rojas, me hubiera gustado que los conocieras mamá era muy bromista aunque papá era un poco celoso, me gustaría que me acompañaran el día de mi graduación, cuando recibiera mi título , cuando me convierta en doctora, estarían orgullosos cuando lo haga, ellos siempre quisieron que terminara una carrera, que fuera profesional.

Ellos murieron cuando tenía 10 años, fue muy doloroso crecer sin ellos sin una mamá que me abrazara en las noches de miedo, los cumpleaños eran tristes y solitarios, el día de las madres era el peor día del año, todos hacían obsequios para sus mamas y en los festivales escolares, bailaban, cantaban para ellas las abrazaban y les decían lo mucho que las querían, no tenía un papá que me defendiera de los niños que me molestavan, que se sintiera orgulloso por sacar buenas calificaciones o se pusiera molesto por tener novio, los extraño pero ya nada puedo hacer más que recordarlos con alegría y de saber que me amaban como yo lo amo a ellos.-

Sasuke no sabia que decir, él sentía los mismo con respecto a su madre, quiso abrazarla y llorar con ella pero lo único que hizo fue levantarse del suelo tenderle la mano para que ella se levantará también. Sakura se levantó miró la tumba una vez más y se despido.

\- Entonces qué harás con el último ramo de flores ¿te lo quedaras?-

-No, esas son para tu madre iremos a verla a ella también-

Sasuke se quedó estático no se espero eso para nada. Hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba el sepulcro de su madre y solo pensar en eso lo hacía temblar, pensar en Mikoto le Estrujaba el corazón, sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió por el cementerio, ella se había dado la tarea de buscar la tumba de Mikoto, cuando llegaron sasuke estaba temblando un nudo se hizo en su garganta y los ojos empezaron a picarle, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero no lo permitió.

Sakura le dio un empujón cito para que se acercara a la lápida, se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

-Vamos dale las flores sasuke y le rezaremos una oración -

Sasuke depósito las flores en su lugar y una tristeza se apeadero de él, cuánto extrañaba a su madre, cuanto le había hecho falta la necesitaba más que a nada, rozó sus dedos en la lápida ahí donde estaba grabado el nombre de Mikoto Uchiha. Y se derrumbó los espasmos se hicieron presentes a causa del llanto un llanto ahogado, y después sintió un cálido abrazo, lleno de amor, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, sakura era su pilar en ese momento, ella comprendía su dolor y lo estaba transformando en algo hermoso y se aferró a ella, desahogo todo su dolor con ella.

Un rato después el se calmo, el llanto cesó, era hora de irse.

-¿Quieres decirle algo a tu madre?-

El negó con la cabeza, y se tomaron de la mano.

-Yo cuidaré de su hijo señora-

Y sonrió , se dieron vuelta y se fueron de ahí. El camino a casa fue en silencio ninguno decía nada. Cuando llegaron a casa de sakura ya era de noche la dejo en la puerta pues no tenía intenciones de quedarse así que solo le dio un pequeño beso y se despidió, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ella lo llamó .

-Gracias por lo de hoy por compartir algo importante con migo, te amo sasuke- y ella sonrió, a pesar de todo ella siempre sonreía para él , en ese momento el corazón de sasuke se aceleró el verla feliz movió algo dentro de él que hace mucho tiempo había dado por perdido y que ella le hacía sentir todo tipo de sentimientos, la barrera que había construido para que nadie pasara ella fácilmente la estaba derrumbando.

Pero no podía permitir que eso pasara, no perdería su tiempo en estupideces de amor no de nuevo, no sufriría por alguien más, jamás le verían la cara de nuevo, esa molestia rosada no lo haría cambiar de opinión, unos lindos ojos jade no lo cambiarían.

Despertó de repente de nuevo soñando con ella, con el día en que ella lo llevó con sus padres jamás había olvidado ese día en el que ella había estado apunto de entrar en su corazón.

Se sentía patético no sabia que hacer.

Se repetía que tenía que odiarla, que ella era una traicionéra, se recordaba una y otra ves el día en que la había visto con el pelirrojo en día en que casi la mata.

Ella bailando de forma sensual, parecía una diosa más bien era una diosa, con ese vestido que le quedaba como anillo al dedo hipnotizado a todos los hombres con su bailar, sonriéndole a otro hombre que no era él, ella no podía hacer eso, regalarle sus sonrisa a otro, y la odio ese día se dio cuenta de que era igual a todas.

Ella no era diferente a karin ellas no merecían el amor de nadie. Sakura era cualquiera que había ido a su casa a acostarse con él y después dejarlo sin mirar atrás, se había ido sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Pero naruto la defendía decía que ella no merecía lo que le había hecho, que enamorar a alguien por un simple acoston era caer muy bajo y que el cobarde era él por no afrontar sus sentimientos. Que ella tenía todo el derecho de irse y seguir con su vida y ella solo hacía lo mejor para su bien.

Naruto siempre trataba de que entrara en razón de que el siguiera también su vida y que vivir en la casa de ella no le hacía ningún bien.

Y si, que importaba que él viviera en la casa de sakura hace 3 meses, eso no significaba nada, quería estar solo y olvidar todo, no perjudicaba a nadie.

A Veces muy dentro de él esperaba que ella regresará que lo encontrará ahí y que le sonreirá como lo hacía antes, pero descartó esa posibilidad tal vez ella jamás regresaría, tal vez debía irse de ahí, pero por el momento ese era su hogar.

Hace 6 meses que ella se había ido de la ciudad, hace 3 meses que él vivía en la casa de ella.

Desde que lo dejó en su casa, desde aquel último beso en la mejilla, sakura se había ido dejando a un confundido sasuke. El se había mudado a su casa cuando se enteró que ella se había ido dejando todo, la escuela, su hogar y a Sasuke. Entró a su casa y se adueñó de ella, sabía donde ella dejaba la llave de reserva y entró y desde ese momento no se fue.

Pensó que aclarara su mente que sin ella todo sería mejor, pero solo se había confundido aún más. Por una vez un su vida sasuke Uchiha no sabía que hacer.

Que les pareció les gustó?

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Me encanta que comenten que es los que le gusta y que no mil gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

Adicción

La musica se escuchaba a lo lejos, su corazon aun estava acelerado, el sudor bajaba por su frente y caía en el rostro de su acompañante que le sonreía coqueta, rapidamente se coloco a su lado, mientras controlaba su respiración busco su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse.

La chica junto a el lo abrazo por la espalda y en un movimiento rápido el se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación, al abrir la puerta el sonido de la musica se escucho muy fuerte, bajo por las escaleras y salio de la casa en donde se celebraba una fiesta de algún desconocido a la que habia acompañado a Naruto, el lo habia convencido de salir, el accedió a regañadientes.

Salio de la fiesta y no se molesto en buscar a Naruto, busco su auto y se fue a casa, llego y solo estacionó el auto al otro lado de la acera, cruzo la calle y entro a su casa, no se molesto en no hacer ruido despues de todo no era muy tarde y su padre e Itachi aun estarían despiertos, entro a su cuarto, fue al baño y abrio el agua caliente, se deshizo de su ropa y entro a la ducha, tallo con fuerza su piel tanto que la habia dejado roja, pero no le importo solo queria borrar el rastro de la mujer con la que habia estado, se quedo solo un poco mas de tiempo bajo el chorro de agua, enrrealidad desde que se fue Sakura no tenia cabeza para nadie mas ni si quiera en Karin que aun lo acosaba, ya ni siquiera disfrutaba del sexo,se acostaba con muchas pero ninguna lo hacia sentir lo que ella le causaba. Odiava a esa molestia que aunque estuviera lejos no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Salio del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra tallando su largo cabello, hacia tiempo que no lo cortaba, y se encontró con Itachi sentado en su cama.

-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Tranquilo sasukito solo quiero hablar con tigo.-

-¿Hablar con migo? ¿sobre que? no creo que tu y yo tengamos algo de que hablar.-

-Sasuke eres mi hermano y me preocupa la actitud que estas teniendo, talvez piensas que no me interezas pero no es asi.-

-En primer lugar dejate de mentiras, que no te van, no quieras que me trague el cuentito de hermano mayor preocupado, solo lo haces porque papá esta en casa y te quieres hacer el importante frente a el y en segundo no tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida, asi que largo de mi cuarto, no te metas en lo que no te importa.-

\- Claro que me importas, me intereso por ti, me preocupa que fuiste a vivir a casa de sakura, que salgas de madrugada y no regresas dias despues, que muchas veces llegas golpeado, casi siempre estas abrio, estas muy mal en la escuela y puede que hasta te expulsen, te has vuelto muy agresivo, tienes que parar esto Sasuke, esto no esta bien, no puedes vivir asi.-

-Ooo perdón don perfecto no sabia que tenia que hacer lo que tu quisieras,

Pero adivina que, me vale mierda lo que tu pienses. No tienes derecho a decírme lo que tengo que hacer o no.-

-¿Es por ella no? Es por Sakura todo esto.-

Y en eso Sasuke se quedo pasmado no se espero eso y sus labios enmudecieron.

-Al final terminaste enamorandote de ella. No te culpo ella es maravillosa.

Ella tambien te amaba mucho, pero tu amor la estava matando al igual que a ti en estos momentos.-

-Ella no era mas que otra muñeca de mi colección, un bombón al que tenia que probar al igual que tu, no es cierto?-

\- Sakura esta rota, yo lamía sus heridas y ella las mías, era mi mejor amiga y me entendía mas que nadie, ambos fuimos traicionados así que sabia lo que yo sentia, compartíamos nuestro dolor, ella dormía con migo para verte a ti, ella gritaba tu nombre cada ves que llegaba al clímax ella soñaba con tigo aunque la tuviera en mis brazos, te amaba mas que nada y tu la dejaste ir.

-¿Que dolor podías sentir tu? Tu eres el traicionero, nadie te a lastimado asi que no te hagas la víctima y deja de mentir.

\- Se que te sientes traicionado por mi pero no es lo que piensas-

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que fue lo que vi? dime ¿acaso no eras tu el que estava en mi habitación desnudo besando y cogiendote a mi novia? Entonces dime que tenia que pensar? DIME ITACHI QUE ESPERABAS QUE PENSARA-

-Sasuke yo queria explicarte es solo que no sabia como-

-Explicarme que? Que te metias con mi novia sabiendo que la amaba, que estava perdido por ella. Me vieron la cara, cuanto debieron reírse de mi no?-

-YO LA AMABA-

Es ese momento itachi comenzó a llorar. Esto sorprendió a Sasuke ya que nunca habia visto llorar a su hermano, unicamente cuando murio Mikoto.

Era el momento de la confrontación lo que tanto tiempo quiso decirle a sasuke en el momento en que lo traiciono y el tenia todo el derecho de gritarle y maltratarlo pero tenia que hablar con el, desde entonces pero sasuke jamas seblo permitio.

-Ella habia sido mi novia antes de que la conocieras.-

-No creo tus mentiras deja de decir estupideces y lárgate, no quiero verte-

Se dio la buelta dando la espalda a itachi, quien no se movió, su mirada estava fija en su hermano.

\- Ella era la hija de el director de mi universidad, hay la conocí, ella visitaba a su padre en el trabajo y la me la topaba muy seguido, un dia el director me dijo que nesecitava un tutor para su hija y dado que los maestros tenían mucho trabajo me pidio a mi ser su tutor por ser el mejor de la clase.

Fui su tutor, teníamos cosas en común ella era una chica linda y sin prejuicios cuando la conocí, ella queria ser exitosa como su padre, era muy estudiosa, me enamore de ella en el poco tiempo que pasaba con ella, era muy feliz, sin embargo jamas la traje a casa pues ella no queria que nadie lo supiera, no queria que metiera en problemas con su padre asta que yo saliera de la universidad, y lo mantuvimos en secreto. Un dia ella me dijo que seria enviada al extranjero a estudiar y que no podia perder una oportunidad asi, entonces se fue, y cuando porfin regreso ya no era la misma, habia cambiado mucho y cuando quise estar con ella de nuevo, Karin ya tenia sus ojos en ti.-

Sasuke no podia creer lo que su hermano decia, devia ser una mentira, nada tenia sentido, porque devia creerle. Se quito la toalla que tenia puesta y fue a su armario, tomo una bata que tenia colgada, se la puso y después se dio vuelta mirando a itachi que tambien lo observaba.

-Digamos te que creo todo eso, ¿porque no me lo dijiste cuando te dije que le habia pedido ser mi novia?¿porque ocultarmelo?-

\- porque ella me lo pidio, porque ella sabia que tu te sentías inferior a mi y que podia afectar su relación si sabias que yo la habia tenido antes de que tu, y que no le tendrías confianza que pensarías que estaba con tigo por mi.-

\- y de que sirvio si aun asi me engañaron-

\- un dia ella vino a mi diciendo que ya no era feliz con tigo y que aun me amaba, yo no sabia que aser, no queria hacerte sufrir yo sabia lo que sentías por karin, pero no podia ocultar el dolor que me daba al verla todos los dias con tigo, cuando te besaba, cuando la hacías reír, cuando los veia tomados de la mano, yo queria que fueran felices y me lo repetía a diario pero no podia dejar de amarla simplemente no podia. Ese dia fui a tu habitacion para darte un recado de papa y ahi estaba ella, me dijo que te estaba esperando, que necesitaba hablar con tigo, estuvimos hablando y de un momento a otro empezamos a besarnos, sabia que estaba mal que esta traicionando pero la necesitaba y me olvide de todo nos dejamos llevar, estaba recordando lo feliz que era, como antes y una cosa llevo a otra y ya sabes lo que paso despues. Al final fue solo un juego ella solo me quiso para terminarte de la forma mas dolorosamente posible, no me quiso ni a mi ni a ti. Eres mi hermano y te lastime y nada justifica lo que te hice, perdí a mi hermanito por una mujer que no vale nada que solo busca su propio placer, desde ese dia ni tu ni yo vivimos a ser los de antes. Y de corazon te pido una disculpa, perdoname Sasuke debi hablarte con la verdad.

\- No creo en nada de lo que dices, a ti te encanta joderme la vida, te crees la gran cosa, siempre opacandome enfrente de papa, siempre mejor que yo, el perfecto itachi, siempre quitándome lo que es mío, ve a contarle tus cuentos a alguien que si te los crea.-

-Aun asi pasara lo que pasara con karin, sigues siendo familia y me preocupo por ti, tienes un futuro brillante, no lo eches a perder, no lastimes a todas por lo que solo una te hiso sufrir, Sakura no tenia la culpa de nada, ella te dio su amor y tu jugaste con ella.-

\- Lo que paso con sakura no te consierne-

-Poque castigar a una inocente, sabiendo que ella jamas te aria algo asi, ella jamas te mintió y aun asi la heriste-

-Ella es igual a todas y tarde o temprano lo aria, incluso asta se metio con tigo, ademas yo no la obligue a meterse en mi cama ella lo iso por voluntad propia.-

\- Se entrego a ti pensando que seria correspondida y que obtuvo a cambio, un corazón roto-

\- No importa se busco a mas hombres para consolarla no? Tu y tu amigo pelirrojo la compartían recuerdas? Pasabas dias enteros en su casa seguramente consolandola .-

-No te voi a negar que dormía con ella, pero mas que nada la cuidaba,

\- ¿Asi? Y ¿de que?-

\- Ella consumía muchas drogas, podria decirse que era una adicta, decia que eran para olvidarte y que solo asi apasiguaba el dolor y volvía a ser feliz.-

El corazon de Sasuke empezo a acelerarse una descarga de dolor se instalo en su corazon y una profunda tristeza quiso salir por sus ojos pero no lo permitió, no frente a itachi quien tal ves jugaba con el.

\- Se que la amas que desde que se fue eres mas frio, que te fuiste a su casa para que volviera y estuviera con tigo, que te perdonaría y ya no estarías vacío que ella llegaría buscando tus brazos, te conosco muy bien sasuke, pero no quiero que pierdas tu camino lastimando y apartando a los demas, tienes que seguir tu vida, si ella regresa que encuentre a un mejor sasuke. Has un cambio para mejor.

-Yo no la amo, ni la ame, solo fue una mas.-

-No trates de engañarte a ti mismo sasuke, lo que tu sientes es amor aunque quieras confundirte a ti mismo. Solo acepta tus sentimientos, búscala pídele perdon, si ella no te perdona almenos calmaras tu consiencia y tu dolor será mas llevadero.

Dicho esto salio del cuarto cerrando la pueta dejando a un confundido sasuke.

Ya no salio se molesto en salir de su cuarto, las palabras de itachi resonaban en su cabeza, ni sabia que creer por mas vueltas que le diera no sabia que era cierto y que no pero lo que mas acaparava su mente era : ella consumía muchas drogas podria dedria decirse que era una adicta.

Que tan rota estaba sakura para convertirse en una drogadicta con tal de olvidarlo. Era casi mismo que el hacia embriagandoce pero no habia llegado al extremo de meterse drogas, ella en verdad lo queria olvidar, tanto la habia lastimado que estava dejando de lado su salud incluso su vida por culpa de el.

La culpabilidad lo invadió se sintio devastado incluso sintio nauseas al pensar en sakura muerta por su culpa. Ella que le habia dado todo ella que aun siendo de bajos recursos le habia dado lo que nadie jamas le dio, tiempo.

Ella lo amaba sin condiciones, jamas se quejo del poco afecto que el le demostraba, de hecho ella jamas le habia reclamado nada, las veces que la dejo plantada, jamas le dedicaba palabras de amor, nunca le habia pedido nada, no como las otras que el les daba lo que quisieran con tal de que lo dejaran en paz, mientras que otras querian ropa, sakura solo queria helado, las otras querian bolsos caros, ella solo queria un flor, las otras pedian ir a los mejores restaurantes, sakura solo queria sacar libros de la biblioteca, ella se habia dado la tarea de conocerlo, saber sus gustos y disgustos lo que nadie habia echo a comparación de las demas, No ella no tenia comparación era era diferente era simple, sencilla y unica.

Nadie nunca seria como ella, le habia dado su amor, tiempo y dedicacion.

Se levanto de la cama fue hacia el ropero y escondido asta el fondo tomo una caja de madera, fue de nuevo a la cama y puso la caja frente a el, la toco y la miro por un rato, la abrio y con cuidado tomo el hermoso reloj en sus manos, sabia de quien habia sido, ella misma se lo habia mostrado.

Cerro los ojos y recordo aquel dia, cuando ella dejo caer la bolsa de regalo, nunca puedo borrar se su memoria sus ojos vidriosos, como su rostro se deformo convirtiéndose en una mueca de tristesa un dolor que le transmitió a el, Sakura habia salido corriendo, el recogio la bolsa y se sorprendio por lo que vio la caja con artefactos ninja que habia querido comprar y en una caja mas pequeña el reloj del padre de sakura, ella en verdad le habia dado lo mas valioso que tenia, no podia deshacerse de esos regalos su conciensia no se lo permitio y ahi lo tenia justo en sus manos.

El no podia amarla, el ya no podia amar a nadie.

Estaba mas confundido que noche no durmió nada.

Al dia siguiente al terminar las clases subio a su auto y recorrió el camino que tantas veces habia tomado, paro frente a la casita azul de dos pisos, bajo el auto, se paro en la puerta y toco.

Sin embargo nadie contesto. Saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta, la casa estava vacía, no habia un solo mueble, sasuke se alarmó y subio al segundo piso entro al cuarto de sakura y estaba igual de vacio, sin muebles ni nada, se quedo hay mas triste que nunca, tal ves ella habia regresado y se habia llevado todo, ella jamas regresaría, se cento en un rincón del cuarto, y miro a su alrededor asi se centia el solo y vacio recargo su cabeza en la pared y cerro los ojos.

-No deverias estar aqui-

Se habia quedado dormido.

Habrio los ojos y miro a un pelirojo recargado en la puerta del cuarto. Estaba muy elegante demasiado para su edad y lucia molesto pero eso no lo intimido.

-Tienes que irte Uchiha ya no puedes estar aqui-

\- Encerio y quien me va a obligar?

\- La casa se venderá y ya no podrás venir asi que le pido que se valla-

\- ¿Como que se venderá y sakura donde esta?-

-Ella esta lejos y no va a regresar por lo que vendera la casa asi que no me haga reptirselo-

\- Y tu quien eres?

\- Yo soy el representante de la señorita Haruno, Sabaku No Gaara. Y le sugiero señor Uchiha que no vuelva a venir ni a buscar a la señorita haruno.-

-¿Encerio, Quien lo dice?-

-Lo digo yo, ya no seguiras viniendo ni te quedaras mas aqui-

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido¿como sabia el que habia vivido ahi?

\- Y tu como lo sabes?

\- La casa estava muy limpia para haber estado sola tanto tiempo, asi que pregunte a algunos vecinos y me dijeron que un joven vivía hace unos meses, pensaron que la casa se habia rentado, asi que le pedia a la señora de la casa de alado que si regresabas me llamara de inmediato y aqui me tienes

Entonces sasuke se levanto del suelo se acerco a gaara y solo quedaron a centimetros uno del otro

Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado sinico.

\- Saludeme a sa-ku-ri-ta-

Paso por un lado.

Salio de la casa, arranco su auto y se alejo de ahi, una ves mas su sonrisa sinica adorno su rostro.

\- Esto sera divertido-

Hola a todos perdon por haberme ausentado, tuve mucho trabajo y no tenia tiempo de actualizar.

Ojala y les guste, dejenme sus opiniones, gracias por leer


	10. Chapter 10

Adicción

Era un día antes de su cumpleaños había ido a casa de sakura estudiarán juntos pues pronto abría exámenes, aunque no le preocupaba del todo él era muy inteligente, era solo un pretexto para ir a verla, llegó a su destino, bajó del automóvil y le puso la alarma.

Toco la puerta, unos segundos después Sakura abrió y lo recibió con un abrazo que él correspondió, lo invito a pasar y se sentó en el sofá mientras que Sakura lo hizo en el piso, sobre un pequeño cojín.

Ella llevaba puestos unos shorts de licra muy cortos negros y una camisa de manga larga que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y los tirantes de su sostén que al parecer era negro, tenía una banda en el cabello mientras que el resto de su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda.

Sasuke la observaba desde donde estaba veía sin descaro sus piernas esbeltas y torneadas, sentía la necesidad de pasar su boca por sus desnudos hombros, pasar su lengua por su piel suave, se la pasaba fantaseando con probar su sabor y reclamar su virginidad.

Se veía tan inocente, ella tenía la mesita de centro llena de libros y algunos bocadillos, escribía sobre un cuaderno y no le prestaba atención a Sasuke.

El se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado la tomó en brazos haciendo que ella colocará sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y juntó su nariz con la de él, cerró los ojos esperando a que él la besara.

—mañana es mi cumpleaños—le dijo rozando sus labios y ella hizo un puchero disgustada a falta del beso

—ya lo se—

—¿tu serás mi regalo? —

—mm no lo creo, te tengo algo mejor—

—¿mejor que tu? No creo que sea posible, yo te quiero a ti—

Sakura suspiraba mientras el acariciaba sus piernas y dejaba pequeños besos en su rostro mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuello. Le fascinaba besar esa parte de su cuerpo y se preguntaba si besar todo su cuerpo era aún más adictivo de lo que ya era besar solo su cuello, su perfume embriagaba sus sentidos y le hacía cuestionarse desde cuando dependía de sus besos y sus castas caricias.

Ella lo beso tiernamente

—¿sabes que?, me estoy volviendo loco y tu eres la culpable —

—claro que no, tu ya estabas así, no quieras culparme a mí por eso—

Ella se acercó a su oreja y mordió el lóbulo haciendo a Sasuke estremecer, tenerla así era una tortura, era su talón de Aquiles, el suspiraba y un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, sentía como un bulto aparecía en su pantalón.

—si sigues así vas a matarme, no me hagas esto o no responderé —

—¿enserio? ¿Te gusta?—

— me encanta —

Sakura siguió besándolo, podía sentir su erección creciente y de alguna manera le gustaba tener así a Sasuke completamente a su merced, ella metió sus manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su bien formado torso, pero de pronto Sasuke la detuvo tomó sus manos y la miro a los ojos y antes de que dijera algo más, ella lo besó de nuevo y se aferró a él, lo sujetó del cuello mientras devoraba su boca, se separaron causa de la falta de aire.

—Te necesito Sakura—

—¿así?¿Que tanto? —pregunto coqueta, por primera vez ella estaba jugando con él, ella lo estaba seduciendo

Por una vez Sakura quiso llevar las riendas y tener a Sasuke pidiendo por ella, lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

—Te amo—

Esa simple palabra escapó de la boca del ojinegro sin permiso.

Eso tomó por imprevisto a ambos él jamás le había dicho eso, Sasuke se puso tan rojo como un tomate no sabia de donde había salido eso, volteo su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

La tomó en brazos y la dejó en el sofá, se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua sintiendo que era el idiota más grande del mundo *me deje llevar es todo, yo no la amo* recargo su cabeza en la pared trato de calmarse, tenía que irse no podía estar ahí, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo, Sakura lo abrazaba por la espalda, hizo que la volteara a ver y se topó con unos hermosos ojos jades que resplandecían más que nunca, la chica le dio un beso cargado de amor, rodeo su cuello con su brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Se fundieron en el beso haciendo insaciable su deseo, Sakura se separó de él y de un tirón le quitó la camisa, volvió a besarle mordiendo sus labios mientras daba paso a la lengua del oji negro, que jugaba con la cavidad de la pelirosa.

Sasuke la tomo de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia él y la cargó haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentía como se elevaba la temperatura, como su cuerpo reclamaba el de ella.

El joven rompió el beso, y la observo, ella estaba sonrojada, sus labios más rojos de lo normal pues los había mordido con desesperación y su pecho subía y bajaba, su respiración era agitada, sus orbes verdes estaban cargados de pasión, no había visión más exótica que esa.

Pasó su rostro entre los pechos de ella imaginando como serían sin ese estorbo de blusa, pero más que nada espero la reacción de ella pues sabía que si la seguía besando no había marcha atrás.

Volvió su mirada a los ojos de la chica esperando algún reproche, pero ella se abalanzó de nuevo a su boca.

Quería tomarla ahí mismo había esperado demasiado por ella, pero la ocasión ameritaba algo mejor, la cargó hasta la habitación pateando la puerta al entrar.

Se sentó en la cama con ella en brazos y se deshizo de la molesta blusa, dejando al descubierto el sostén, sus pensamientos se hicieron más insanos, jamás pensó que sus ojos de deleitarán ante la escultura que tenía sobre sus piernas, se deshizo del resto de la ropa dejándola en interiores y *dios mio* pudo morir e ir al cielo, era una ángel, pero el ángel más perfecto que nunca vería, llevaba unas bragas a juego con el sostén le quedaba a la perfección, ni siquiera era lencería sexi y ya lo tenia loco.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Puedo detenerme ahora mismo si quieres—

Se estaba portando como un caballero con ella lo que la enterneció, era su Sasuke apasionado pero ala vez tan tierno.

— Quiero que me hagas tuya Sasuke —

— Tu siempre has sido mía pequeña—

No sabia de donde salían esas palabras, pero no le importaba en su cabeza no había espacio para nada más.

La besó de nuevo y llegó a pensar que no se cansaría de sus suaves labios, descendió poco a poco degustando lo que hacía tiempo había estado deseando, desabrocho su sostén dejando ver sus pechos, que subían y bajaban, podía verlos todo el día si fuera posible.

Se quedó pasmado eran perfectamente redondos y firmes no eran muy grandes pero lo suficiente para abarcarlos con su mano, sus pezones rosados estaban erectos reclamando atención.

Sakura sintió vergüenza, jamás, nadie la había visto así, además de que ella pensaba que sus pechos eran muy pequeños, al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba quiso cubrirse con sus manos, pero él la detuvo.

Metió uno de sus pecho a su boca. Besaba y lamia lentamente su seno dando pequeñas y suaves mordidas mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba el otro seno, haciendo que los suspiros de Sakura aumentarán.

—¡Ha! Sasuke ¡ha! —

Los gemidos de la chica sonaban cada vez más fuerte, mientras ella lo sujetaba de la nuca para pegarlo más a ella.

—¡Sasuke!¡O si! Sasuke —

Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la cordura, su nombre sonaba muy bien saliendo de su dulce voz, sus gemidos eran la mejor música para sus oídos, necesitaba tomarla ya mismo, pero se controlo, tenía que disfrutar de ella tanto como pudiera.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la irguió solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder deshacerse de la bragas. La tenía totalmente desnuda, con las mejillas sonrojada, los cabellos esparcidos en la almohada los labios hinchados y sus manos inquietas demostrando nerviosismo tratando de cubrir su desnudez, sin saber que su inocencia era el mejor afrodisíaco para Sasuke.

Al ver que Sakura no hacía nada al respecto con su ropa, se deshizo de ella el mismo, se recostó sobre ella y de nuevo juntaron sus bocas, mientras el acariciaba su cuerpo, la acerco cada vez más a él, necesitaba sentirla, su juicio se nubló y desbordó su pasión, beso cada centímetro de su piel, tocó cada parte de su cuerpo hasta el más recóndito lugar en ella.

Sentía las manos de la pelirosa por su espalda, su tacto era delicioso. Sakura sentía que tocaba el cielo, lo amaba tanto que dolía, lo deseaba tanto.

Él tenía que entrar en la chica, su miembro le exigía a su amante, lo sentía palpitar de excitación, moría por quitarle su pureza, así que con su mano bajó por su vientre plano, hasta llegar a su monte de venus, e introdujo sus dedos en sus pliegues, haciendo que ella emitiera un gemido sonoro, toco el botón haciendo que ella le pidiera más.

La embistió con sus dedos, mientras observa el rostro de la chica, grabando sus expresiones era un poema verla así, ver que disfrutaba lo que él le deba.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡ha! ¡ha! por favor—

Ella estaba tan húmeda que pensó que ya estaba lista para él. Se irguió para quedar frente a ella.

Sakura acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos y su cabello, le encantaba el roce de su piel con la de Sasuke, su pecho contra el de él, sintió cómo él tomó su pene y lo colocó en su entrada, estaba lista pero tenía miedo, de una estocada Sasuke entró en ella. La pelirosa sintió como si la partieran en dos y volteo su rostro ocultando su dolor.

Sasuke vio como ella sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas en sus manos, sabía que le dolía pero era mejor así de otra manera la hubiera lastimado más.

Volteo el rostro de la chica y la llenó de besos y caricias, el dolor de la ojiverde empezó a desaparecer y lo sustituyó el placer. Entonces Sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente deleitando a la pelirosa, haciéndola gemir, ella arqueo su espalda debido al placer dándole más acceso a Sasuke para penetrarla mejor y aumentó las estocadas.

Sus ojos devoraban los pechos que se sacudían con el movimiento, la abrazó de nuevo desesperado por su tacto, acariciando desesperadamente sus curvas, reclamando su boca, sus lenguas jugaban en sus cavidades, no había nada más que Sakura, no importaba nada más que ella.

Jamás la fantasía se acercó a la realidad, nada se compraba con tenerla en sus brazos, ni sus más locos sueños llegó a imaginar la suavidad de su piel, lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella lo estrecha que era, lo adictivo que podían ser sus gestos, sus gemidos y su inocencia, tan entregada a él , era la mejor mujer que había tenido.

El ritmo aumentó su vista se nubló, lo sentía, estaba a punto de terminar pero no quería hacerlo antes que ella, tenía que ver su rostro llegando al clímax, pero cuando estuvo a punto de parar, lo sintió, sintió como su miembro era aprisionado por las paredes de ella, la chica la abrazó con fuerza y se aferro a él llegando al órgasmo, el Uchiha gruñó, el placer era demasiado, pero no se saciaba siguió moviéndose y el clímax lo azotó.

Sasuke salió del interior de ella y se acomodo en su pecho.

—También te amo Sasuke—

Pero él no contestó solo se limitó a besarla, estaba cansado pero no se había saciado de ella.

—Ves te dije que eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despertó de repente sudando con el corazón acelerado con la garganta seca y una gran erección en su bóxer, se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz, se deshizo del bóxer y entró al baño.

Abrió la ducha y se quedó bajo el chorro de agua un momento después salió y tomó una toalla para secar su cabello, se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerró los ojos y se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, estaba cansado, tenía días sin dormir.

Había soñado con ella, con su primera vez juntos y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comprar como lo venía haciendo semanas atrás, cuán diferente habría sido la primera vez que la tomo a la última vez juntos.

Ella no era la misma niña que suspiraba por él, la inexperta que dejaba que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, la que le dio sus tiernas caricias, la que compartió momentos con él, la que le regaló palabras de amor.

No, ahora ella era fría igual a él, ahora le daba su cuerpo a otros, le daba sus caricias a alguien que no era él, la que dejaba sus salud de lado para olvidarse de él, la que ya no quería amarlo.

Estaba desesperado todo esto lo atormentaba, necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya.

Se puso un short y salio de su cuarto, todo estaba oscuro, era de madrugada, no camino mucho, abrió la puerta frente a el y la abrió, encontró el interruptor de encendido y la habitación se llenó de luz.

El hombre se movió incómodo en la cama, se llevó una mano a los ojos, miró hacia la puerta, se sentó en la cama.

El menor de los Uchiha se acercó a él y sentó en la cama mirándolo directo a los ojos. Conociendo a Sasuke tenía que ser algo grave para decidiera verlo y lo despertara, se asustó ante la idea pero no lo mostró tenia que estar sereno.

— ¿Que es el amor? —

Se tranquilo al saber que era solo eso el motivo de su visita, pero al mismo tiempo lo desconcertó.

—¿Porque me preguntas eso?—

— Solo contesta—

—Es difícil de decir, no se como explicarte —

— Cuando me traicionaste con Karin ¿lo hiciste por amor? —

— Si—

—Entonces dime que sentiste, que pensaste, que te llevo a esa decisión—

Entonces eso era, su hermanito comenzaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, sin embargo necesitaba ayuda para comprenderlos.

—Sasuke deberías saberlo, ¿que te hacía sentir Sakura? —

—No no es eso, Sakura solo era un capricho, un reto que me propuse. —

—¿Y que era Karin? —

— Ella era alguien que me entendía, a quien pensé era la mujer para ser la madre de mis hijos y una buena esposa—

—¿Es todo? ¿Eso fue todo lo que significó ella para ti? — preguntó el mayor

— Pues si —

— Y ¿cuando la viste con migo que sentiste? —

— ya deberías saberlo—

— Tu enojo fue por ella o por mi? —

—¿Porque preguntas eso? Es obvio que fue por ambos—

— Bien, pero dime ¿con quien te enojarte más? ¿quien te dolió más ella o yo? —

— Tu eres mi hermano, pude esperarlo de cualquiera menos de ti—

—Si, lo entiendo, pero tú dirigiste tu rencor hacia mi, y si ella te hubiera engañado con alguien más? —

—Supongo que me hubiera dolido, pero no de la misma manera—

— Te dolió tanto como lo que te duele que Sakura ya no esté?—

Sasuke se quedó mudo entendió a donde quería llegar Itachi, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

—El engaño de Karin solo te decepcionó, sin embargo el mio te hizo pensar en que no podías confiar en nadie, que tenias que castigar a todos por tu sufrimiento, que si no apartabas a los demás te traicionarian. Tal vez Sakura era un capricho pero se convirtió en algo más, estuvieron más de un año juntos, compartieron abrazos, besos, risas y tristeza muchas cosas, te enamoraste pero decidiste no aceptarlo.—

El silencio reino las palabras de Itachi empezaron a tener sentido, tal vez no amaba a Karin como él pensaba, tal vez ella era un modelo de mujer que quería en su vida, la imaginaba como una buena madre, criando hijos, había un sentimiento de cariño pero solo eso, no había nada más no era feliz. Con Sakura todo fue diferente cada día era mejor que el otro y no pensaba en el futuro con ella, solo disfrutaba el presente a su lado donde ella lo hacía tan especial.

—Amar es la necesidad que protegerla de todo, no dar placer da felicidad, es besar sin la intención de llegar a la cama, no te deja vivir pero tampoco te deja morir, permanece intacto después de las peleas y discusiones, te acepta incluso con tus defectos, que te duela cuando no esta cerca tuyo, dejar tu bienestar por el de ella, de dar todo sin esperar nada, buscar su felicidad antes que la tuya y tantas cosas más es muy difícil de explicar. —

Y entonces los entendió, todo lo que Sakura le hacía sentir, el calor que le proporcionaba su presencia, el vacío llenado por sus ojos llenos de luz, las emociones acumuladas que salían cuando besaban sus labios.

LA AMABA.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero y le guste es algo corto y no avanza la historia pero quise hacerlo así.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

Su espalda chocaba contra el metal, pero poco le importaba, sus manos buscaban algo con que sujetarse, se sentía sofocarse, su pecho subía y bajaba, podía sentir como el sudor bajaba por su frente.

El peliplata la sujetó más de las caderas, estaba a punto de correrse, aumento las estocadas y ambos llegaron juntos al clímax.

El peliplata la bajó de su cintura y la sostuvo antes de que ella cayera, aún no se recuperaba del todo, aquel hombre siempre la dejaba exhausta.

Se acomodo la falda y en el piso localizó sus bragas, se acomodo el sostén, se abotonó la blusa y arreglo su cabello.

Vio la bata de doctor en el piso, la levantó y se la entregó a su compañero, no sin antes sacar una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de la bata.

—Sakura sabes que no debes fumar aquí, además tú lo tienes prohibido por orden de Gaara. —

— Tampoco puedo acostarme con mi maestro y venos aquí, no seas aguafiestas Kakashi —

Salio de la bodega en donde estaban. Camino por los pasillos del pequeño edificio, estaba solo y estaba por anochecer, salió del edificio y siguió su camino hasta su hogar.

El camino era corto.

Estaba de voluntaria y Gaara le había conseguido una casa muy cerca del hospital, no era muy grande pero tenía lo necesario además estaba en África no había nada ostentoso.

Caminaba lento y sin prisa, empezaba a resentir el dolor en su espalda, Kakashi había sido un poco agresivo esta vez, pero no negaba que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Sí, dormía con su maestro y compañero de trabajo, él es muy apuesto y muy bueno en la cama era un excelente maestro en todos sentidos, era mucho mayor que ella, sin embargo su apariencia no lo aparentaba, tenía encuentros con él cuando necesitaba saciar sus ganas, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera una zorra, solo se divertía, el sexo era algo normal y no tenía nada de malo ¿o si?.

Se la pasaba pensando en qué hacer con su vida en dejar la tristeza de lado olvidar su pasado y estar lejos de todo.

Sí, se había ido de la ciudad para ir de voluntaria a África donde ayudaban a los niños enfermos de escasos recursos, en la localidad de Zambia. Había decidido ayudar a los demás y Gaara la había ayudado él tenía muchas obras de beneficencia, arregló todo para su llegada. Ella era practicante y los doctores le daban clases en sus tiempos libre.

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, su casa solo consistía en un cuarto donde tenía un sillón, una pequeña cocina, un ropero y su cama todo en la misma habitación y un baño pequeño, además de que contaba con electricidad. A ella no le molestaba el poco espacio, casi no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, había mucho trabajo en el hospital, además no sólo solo ayudaba en el hospital sino que también en un comedor comunitario.

Se quitó los zapatos estaba cansada, se recostó en la cama, aún con el cigarrillo en la mano, abrió la ventana a lado de su cama y se sentó a mirar el ocaso.

Hacia más de un año que se había mudado y a pesar del trabajo y de lo ocupada que estaba siempre, en un momento del día Sasuke se colaba en su mente, se preguntaba cómo estaba, si alguna vez él pensaba en ella, en sus ojos la última vez que lo vio.

Sakura quería seguir adelante, se había puesto a prueba ella misma, se había metido con Sasuke, pero dándose a ella misma placer sin pensar en el de él, sin tocarlo y lo logró, quería sentir lo que él sentía cuando se metía con las demás, solo para saciar sus deseos, pero cuando él la detuvo, para ella fue lo más difícil decidir irse o seguir a su lado.

Pudo dejarlo y no mirar atrás pensó que si pudo separarse de él podría hacer cualquier cosa, sin embargo ella aún lo pensaba, cada vez menos pero aún estaba presente.

Tenía una buena vida no podía negarlo pero extrañaba su hogar, visitar a sus padres, a Itachi incluso a Sasori, pero había más recuerdos tristes que felices, había vendido su casa así que no había razón para volver.

Poco a poco había dejado las drogas fue un proceso pero lo fue logrando poco a poco, sin embargo aún fumaba y a veces tenía la necesidad de algo más, algo que la anestesiara, alguna píldora o una hierba, aún así no había cedido y seguía limpia.

Tenía nuevos amigos, y se sentía plena pero no totalmente feliz. Terminó su cigarrillo, se puso la pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente despertó muy temprano, se ducho y se preparó un desayuno rápido. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al hospital.

Llegó a la recepción y saludo a su amiga Ino era una chica muy bonita y alegre, hablaron sobre trivialidades y se pusieron a trabajar.

Estuvo un buen rato dando consulta con Kakashi, al terminar, cuando estaba por salir del edificio a su descanso sintió como la sujetaban de la cintura, se dio la vuelta y recibió un beso en la mejilla.

— Hola buenos días Kimimaro ¿como te sientes hoy? —

—Muy bien, pero no vine a consulta, vine a invitarte a comer ¿qué te parece? ¿Me acompañas? —

— Claro solo déjame entregar estos reportes a Kakashi sensei ¿me esperas?—

— Por supuesto te espero afuera—

Fue a la oficina de Kakashi dejó los papeles, pero al salir escucho a Ino llamándola.

— Frentona espera ¿comemos juntas?—

— Si, vamos Kimimaro me espera afuera iremos los 3—

—¿Kimimaro te invito?—

— Si y no empieces por favor—

— Entonces mejor vayan los dos juntos yo te veré después—

— Sabes que no es molestia—

—Sakura no se porque no respondes a los sentimientos de Kimimaro, el es un buen chico, es muy guapo, inteligente, es el chico perfecto para ti, enserio no te entiendo—

—Ino solo no puedo corresponderle se que es muy bueno, pero no estoy interesada en una relación —

—No te entiendo, pero en fin es tu decisión—

— Entonces ¿vienes o no? —

— Mmm esta bien, los acompaño—

Kimimaro era un joven que no era de la región sin embargo sus padres vivían ahí por la misma causa que ella, ayudar a los que menos tenían. Era alto, con piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos verdes opacos su cabello era blanco y largo era muy apuesto, varias mujeres lo perseguían era muy codiciado entre la población femenina, era un chico muy enfermizo, había nacido con una extraña enfermedad en los huesos, pero eso no lo detenía.

Era bondadoso y alegre pese a su condición, lo había conocido en el hospital tenía consultas cada mes era el paciente de Kakashi, se hicieron buenos amigos y se veían con frecuencia. Él le había profesado sus sentimientos a la pelirosa, pero ella no le correspondía su corazón aún no sanaba por completo Sasuke todavía estaba presente en ella.

La rubia la tomó del brazo y salieron del edificio, fueron a un comedor que estaba cerca, comieron algo sencillo, cuando terminaron el chico dejó a las jóvenes el hospital y se despidió de ellas.

El día paso normalmente, estaba por salir cuando en la entrada estaba Gaara hablando con un médico, cuando la vio se despidió del médico, Sakura lo saludó alegremente hacía meses que no lo veía.

Caminaron un rato sin un destino en particular.

— ¿Como te va en el hospital? Escuche que subiste de puesto y que eres una excelente enfermera—

— Bueno aun me falta mucho por aprender y me encanta estar aquí, los niños están mejorando y cada vez hay menos enfermos por desnutrición —

—Me alegra saber eso y dime ¿algún chico en especial? —

— Por dios ¿Quien te dice lo que pasa en mi vida? ¿Me estas espiando? —

—Sakura solo me interesa tu bien, no te espió, además por lo que se es un buen muchacho—

— Si lo es pero no estoy interesada—

—¿Y porque no? creo que es buen momento para que le des una oportunidad a tu corazón de ser bien correspondido —

— Solo no quiero una relación, no es algo difícil de entender, no es nada malo no se porque insisten en que tenga un novio —

— Se que tienes miedo, pero no significa que todos te tratarán igual, alguien te cuidara y te amará como te mereces pero date una oportunidad—

— Ya lo se, se que todo va estar bien, pero no quiero hacer esto ahora, no voy a entregar mi corazón a medias a alguien que lo merece completamente, el no se merece eso yo no voy a lastimar a nadie, no estoy lista y no se cuando lo estaré, no me presionen no voy a forzarme a querer a alguien—

—Lo siento, tienes razón no pretendo hacerte amar a la fuerza, pero tampoco quiero que cierres la puerta a los sentimientos —

Hubo un silencio prolongado, Sakura no tenía ánimos de hablar sobre ese tema sabía que Kimimaro era un gran chico pero no quería lastimarlo.

— Conocí a alguien y creo que me enamore —

—De verdad — la pelirosa se sorprendió, en el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo jamás lo había escuchado decir que estaba enamorado, había salido con mujeres pero nada serio, él tenía demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo para relaciones y escuchar que estaba interesado interesado en una mujer era algo sorprendente.

— Es una abogada, la conocí en Kyoto en una cena de caridad, es dulce, alegre muy trabajadora, creo que eso es lo que me atrae más de ella, pero no se si llegue a funcionar como me gustaría, pero me estoy esforzando—

—Me alegro mucho por ti, espero que todo te salga bien—

—Pero este no es el motivo de mi visita, dentro de un mes habrá un evento a beneficio, la sociedad donará fondos para este hospital será un gran evento,será en Konoha, Kakashi irá en representación del hospital, pero quiero que tu vayas con migo —

—A no, no iré, no vas a obligame —

—Por supuesto que irás, eres una parte importante en esta empresa y asistirás —

—No lo are, no regresare —

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ella estaba furiosa y Gaara estaba muy pensativo.

—Bien pues no me dejas opción, si no vas te sacaré del hospital, de la casa y te iras a vivir con Tsunade, además de que le diré absolutamente todo, todo lo que te orillo a irte de Konoha, así que elije tienes una semana—

Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta.

— Ya es hora de que dejes el miedo y el pasado atrás —

La dejo ahí parada con las palabras en la boca, con una sensación de traición, cómo es que el la ponía en una situación como esta, jamás entendía porque él actuaba de ese modo.

No estaba lista para regresar, no pensaba regresar en un muy largo tiempo, regresar a su ciudad natal era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento apenas estaba arreglando su vida y a Gaara se le ocurría hacer eso.

Camino de vuelta a casa con la cabeza en las nubes, con el estómago revuelto y un nudo en la garganta, regresar significaba que tal vez lo vería de nuevo, volver a ver a Sasuke derrumbaría todo lo que había construido, no sabía de qué manera la afectaría, tenía que meditarlo.

Esa noche no durmió nada su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, sería difícil para ella decidir.

Estaba pasando la página, pero no tenía alternativa, vivir con su tía no era una opción, ellas eran tan diferentes sus actitudes chocaban y vivir con ella jamás había sido fácil, no tenía libertad,cuando vivía con Tsunade ella manejaba cada aspecto de la vida de Sakura, se sentía atada y sin criterio propio.

Si su tía se enteraba de todo, se volvería loca, sin mencionar que tal vez la encerrará para siempre en algún centro psiquiátrico o en un centro de rehabilitación jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo.

Gaara la tenía acorralada, sabía cuál era su punto débil, no había más que hacer. Volvería a Konoha.


End file.
